


The Accidental Husband

by orphan_account



Category: Halex - Fandom
Genre: Alex and his ideas..., Alex is Fucked, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Bucket of angst, Charles is a Tease, Erik is a Sweetheart, Eventual Smut, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutant Powers, Mutual Masturbation, Oblivious Hank, One Night Stand, POV Alternating, Past Cheating, Slow Burn, Some Humor, literally and metaphorically, scogan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hank McCoy was in love with the perfect woman and had every intention of marrying her. She happened to be Charles' sister, Raven. Charles wouldn't mind, right? Hank was his best friend and Charles would be happy to have him as his brother in law, right?...right?Well, big things were happening in Hank's life: He got a promotion at work from his scary and demanding boss, Erik Lehnsherr, he had future drink plans with Raven-just the two of them-and along with a promotion, he got his own personal assistant, Alex Summers. Now him and Alex don't know each other, all they did was exchange a single handshake.But what happened when Hank told his parents he was dating someone? What happened when Hank told his parents he was dating Alex for two whole years when he wasn't? What happened when Hank started to actually fall in love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atomicrebelomega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicrebelomega/gifts).



> Fake relationship, slow burn Halex au? Yes please!!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic because I love it a lot and enjoy it as much as I did writing it!!!

Hank McCoy was in love with his best friend’s sister and had every intention of marrying her. But there was just one problem: Hank was a stumbling and blushing idiot every time he talked to her which wasn’t his fault! Every time he saw Raven with her beautiful blonde hair, warm and comforting green eyes, and had the laugh that made Hank’s heart sing, he would get choked up. She was just perfect. Perfect for him. 

Now if only Hank could get over himself and go talk to her, then there wouldn’t be much of an issue. It wasn’t like he needed help talking to girls since he had a lot of friends who were girls, but none of those friends were Raven. And he didn’t want to possibly damage his friendship with Charles by telling him that he was crushing on his sister. Then again, Charles possibly wouldn’t mind having Hank as a brother in law, would he? 

“McCoy,” his name was barked and he visibly jumped, knocking over his stapler and a few pens. Time to get back to reality and his reality right now was work. Well technically Hank had already finished his work just after his lunch, hence the daydreaming and staring longingly at Raven’s backside as she worked from her own cubicle three aisles away, so he didn’t have much to do.

“McCoy,” was hissed this time and Hank finally turned his head and sucked in a breath as his boss nearly glared at him. “My office, now.” He strode away without another word and Hank swallowed down the sudden lump in his throat. 

Erik Lehnsherr, who unfortunately happened to be his boss, was a very scary man. He was intimidating, even though Hank had at least a couple inches on him in height, he was still very threatening looking. And Erik had a mutation of magnetism and compared to Hank’s mutant feet, he would be easily defeated.

Hank mindlessly got up and slowly made his way towards Erik’s office, taking in a deep breath as he raised his hand and knocked on the already open door. 

“Come in,” he said without looking up, continuing to write down whatever it was he was working on. “Close the door behind you and take a seat.” Hank complied with his request, closing the door behind him and sitting down in the only chair in Erik’s office, the one right across from his desk.

Hank twiddled his thumbs and stared at Erik intensely, ignoring the knots in his stomach as the silence built.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Hank finally choked out, instantly regretting that decision as Erik’s eyes met his. He had a cold and hard stare and Hank tried his absolute hardest to not get up and flee out of the room.

“Do you know why I called you in today?” Hank shook his head, brushing aside the fear he felt creeping up on him. Was he about to get fired? “Well?”

“No sir.”

A smile teased at his lips but Hank might have been hallucinationsting since Erik Lehnsherr does not smile. “You are aware that you’re very overqualified for this job, are you not?”

Hank blinked, not expecting that. “What?”

Erik let out the faintest of laughs and looked at Hank almost ecstatically. What was going on here? _Was_ Hank dreaming?

“I believe you are too skilled to work here,” Erik leaned back in his desk chair, flicking his fingers up and playing with the metal triangle paperweight on his desk which was now floating mid air. “You left the Central Intelligence Agency for a mediocre publishing job. I’ve been wondering why since the moment I hired you and you still haven’t given me a clear answer.” 

“This job isn’t mediocre,” he countered lightly. “I love working here. It’s nice and quaint and-

“And that doesn’t answer my question,” Erik pressed. “Eight years at the CIA and you simply left and came here. Any particular reason why?”

“Is there a particular reason why you’re asking?” Hank challenged, wiping his now sweaty palms on his slacks. He never fully enclosed his true reasoning for leaving publicly since it was something that he honestly preferred to keep to himself; less questions that way. 

Erik shrugged nonchalantly, his gaze focused on Hank still. “It determines if you’re eligible for a promotion or not.” 

Ah Erik Lehnsherr: Always building on the pressure.

“And if I’m not?”

“I don’t ever doubt you will be.”

Hank let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and cleared his throat before speaking. He could do this, he could be truthful in his words and simply tell his boss what his reasoning for leaving his last job was.

“I-I wasn’t-It was my dream to work for the CIA since I was fifteen and then I was hired, although I felt very underqualified, and I thought that this was it. But it wasn’t it. I wasn’t happy and it took me eight long years to figure it out and finally speak up when the chance arose.”

Erik gave a slow nod as Hank finished his ramble, feeling his throat go dry as Erik’s paperweight fell to the desk with a large clunk.

“And you’re happy here?”

Hank nodded eagerly. “Yes, very. I love working here, working for you.”

“Have you ever felt otherwise?”

“Rhetorical?” Erik shook his head. “No, I haven’t felt otherwise.”

“Good. If you ever do, I want you to be honest with me and tell me right away. Afterall, you’re the new General Manager.”

Hank had to be dreaming. Or he died. He definitely died since all the air escaped his lungs and his eyes were probably bulging out of his head in that moment because he just got promoted!

“Wait,” Hank gasped and turned his head around, looking out onto the floor and over to the door already labeled General Manager, “isn’t Emma in that position? Are you firing her?”

“No, of course not. She stepped down from the position and in turn is becoming my personal assistant.” Hank nodded in understanding. “And you get her personal assistant as your own.”

Hank frowned. “I don’t get to pick them?” He would _love_ to pick Raven to be his assistant, that way he could spend time with her, get a valid excuse to talk to her-

“No, sorry. Unless your assistant steps down or gets fired, you’re stuck with them.” Hank sighed a little heavily, knowing there goes his plan. “Your new office will be ready by tomorrow so if you’ll excuse me,” Erik picked up his office phone, “I need to call my mother.” Hank nodded in understanding, thanking him once more as he stood up and walked out of his office, closing the door behind him.

Hank let out a small laugh of glee and triumphantly cheered, making his way back to his cubicle and sighing with relief. 

“Someone got promoted.” Hank jumped and looked up, seeing his cubicle mate, Sean, was grinning down at him over their gray wall. 

“Guess news travels fast,” he couldn’t hide his grin as he spoke the words and Sean laughed joyously. 

“You know what this means, right? Celebration! We’ll invite everyone after work, including Raven,” he teased and Hank felt his cheeks heat up, glancing over his shoulder to see Raven was looking in their general direction. 

“Keep your voice down,” Hank exhaled sharply, scooting his office chair closer to his desk to conceal himself more. “And I’m not doing any celebrating on a work night.”

Sean rolled his eyes. “Because you’re boring. C’mon man, lighten up! One beer won’t hurt you!”

“Don’t drink.”

“How about a celebratory coke and a beer for me?”

Hank shook his head and gave Sean an apologetic smile. “Another time. Besides, I already have plans tonight.” Sean’s eyes widen at the thought. “Not like that, I’m having dinner with my parents.”

Sean groaned. “Didn’t you have dinner with them last week?”

“I have dinner with them every Wednesday. It’s just something you do.” 

“Whatever,” Sean muttered and disappeared behind the wall separating them. 

Hank drummed his fingers against his desk, glancing at his desktop clock to see he still had three hours left of work and he had nothing to do. He could daydream some more, but it wouldn’t be appropriate for the _General Manager_ to be doing that on the job. God he could used to that.

General Manager. Hank McCoy, General Manager. His parents are going to be so proud of him!

Hank’s computer dinged and he made a few clicks till he got to his email, smiling at the screen as he saw there was a new message from Charles:

_I believe some congratulations are in order!! Don’t be alarmed by me knowing (telepath, remember?) but Raven just told me the news and I’m very happy for you! We will definitely have to catch up this weekend over lunch, my treat!_

_Cheers,_  
_Charles_

Hank felt his heart flutter in his chest. Raven knew who he was! She was talking about _him_ to Charles, her own brother. Raven was talking about him! 

Hank cracked his knuckles and his neck, drawing up a new email and addressing it to Raven. Thankfully, the computer system they used had all office employee emails already imputed into the system which made this a lot easier for Hank. And with his confidence present, he started up an email.

_Charles just sent me a congratulatory email. I wonder who told him that news…_

_H_

Hank read the short email about fifty times before raising his mouse up and hitting delete, but accidentally clicked on the send button.

“Shit. Shit shit shit,” Hank tried clicking randomly but was quite unsuccessful, and froze when his computer chimed again. 

Raven emailed him back. 

“Holy,” he covered his mouth with his hand as he clicked open the email, feeling himself smile. 

_Guilty._

_Everyone knew, you know, except you. We all had to keep it a secret since Emma accidentally told Sean, who told nearly everyone this morning. I’m glad the surprise wasn’t ruined for you!_

_Congrats,_  
_Raven_

Immediately, Hank replied.

 _Why thank you! I did not see it coming_. 

_Charles invited me out to lunch this weekend, would you care to join us? I’m sure he won’t mind._

_H_

Hank felt giddy. He nearly asked Raven out but didn’t say it would be a date since Charles was there but maybe it could lead into a date-

He got another email and he sighed heavily.

_Sorry, I can’t make it this weekend._

But then Hank found himself grinning like a kid in a candy store. 

_But how about drinks Friday night, just you and me? I know a great bar just a few blocks down. What do you say?_

_Raven_

Hank bit down on the inside of his cheek to suppress a boyish giggle and started another email.

_Looking forward to it._

_H_

He hit send and turned around, seeing Raven was looking right at him and smiling. Hank awkwardly smiled back and gave a small wave, which Raven returned. He was going to marry her, he was sure of it.

“Hey lover boy,” fingers were snapped in front of his face and he scooted back to see Emma was now standing in front of him, not looking pleased. Her arms were daintily crossed over her chest, covering up the top half of her white jumpsuit, and looking down at Hank sharply. “My office.” Emma turned around on her heel without another word and Hank had no choice but to follow her.

He excused his way through the aisle of cubicles and followed Emma into her office, seeing it was nearly bare minus the stack of cardboard boxes everywhere. 

Emma leaned up against her desk, well now Hank’s desk really, and Hank stood by the door awkwardly, waiting for her to speak.

“I left all the files in the drawers for you and color coated everything in date order. All completed things are marked green, uncompleted are blue, published works are purple-

“I’m sorry to interrupt but is that mandatory procedure?”

Emma shot him an icy look. “No, but it makes the job a lot easier so I suggest you follow it. If you don’t, that’s up to you.” Her eyes landed next to him and Hank looked to see that someone else had walked into the room, handing Emma a paper bag. The other person was a man with blond hair, looking around Hank’s age, and he and Emma simply stared at each other. “Sorry, private conversation,” Emma looked back at Hank and gave him a cold smile. “Alex, this is the man who you’ll be now assisting for. Hank McCoy.”

Hank gave him a small smile and extended his hand, which Alex took and gave a quick shake before dropping it and giving Emma his attention once more. More things were left unsaid since Hank wasn’t the person to hear them. 

“I’ll just,” he gestured towards the door and left his soon to be office and returned to his temporary cubicle. Hank still found himself smiling; today was a great day!

***

Hank had a hard time containing his excitement when he arrived at his parent’s house and honestly just wanted to tell them the good news as soon as he walked through the door, but he kept his mouth shut.

Until he didn’t.

“I have news, big news, _great_ news!” Hank boasted just as they sat down at the dining room table.

His parents exchanged a knowing look and a smile rested upon his mother’s face, putting her heart over her chest. “Aw honey, we knew this day would come.” Edna reached her hand over to her husband, taking his and giving it a squeeze. “Well, who are they?”

“Are they at your work with you?” Norton asked, a grin spreading across his face. 

“I’m sorry?” Hank gave them a confused look as he picked up his glass of water, taking a sip.

“You know,” Edna laughed, “your boyfriend.”

“Or girlfriend,” Norton added, “or whomever.”

Hank choked. Did a literal spit take and coated his chin and shirt with water, starting to cough profusely. 

“M-My what?”

“Isn’t that what you wanted to tell us?” Edna gave him a look of disappointment and Hank suddenly felt uneasy. 

He flicked his tongue against his teeth and took in a deep breath. “My news has nothing to do with my personal life,” he ignored the guilt he felt when both his parents visibly frowned, “but I got promoted to General Manager today!”

“Oh honey that’s wonderful!” Edna boasted. “Only three years on the job too, good for you!”

“Proud of you,” Norton leaned over and gave him a pat on his arm. “But regarding your personal life,” he brought back into light, “how’s that going?”

The next few words were about to change Hank forever, but he didn’t know it, not yet at least. Just one little lie he was about to tell would be the end of everything, and the start of something.

“I-I’ve met someone,” he spoke and it wasn’t a lie either. Hank did meet someone, he just didn’t know anything about her and _technically_ they hadn’t been dating...yet. But they will soon, very soon. 

His mother squealed excitedly and Hank felt pity for his father’s hand since the circulation was about to get cut off. “Well, what's their name?!” 

“Alex.”

Wait what? Why did Hank just say Alex’s name? He wasn’t even thinking of Alex! He meant Raven!

“Wait-

“Alex! What a noble name!” Edna gave Hank the cheekiest smile he had ever seen on her, let alone anyone, and his father looked like he was about to throw Hank in a massive hug. “Well, what’s Alex like? How did you two meet? And don’t leave out any details!”

“You know your mother is a sucker for that stuff,” Norton chuckled and Hank felt his mouth go dry.

“Um, he’s um-blond with blue eyes?” Hank looked at his parent’s excited faces and he knew he couldn’t take back everything now and disappoint them! “He’s my assistant, well now he’s my assistant, but we’re keeping things professional.”

“So he works with you?” Hank nodded at his father’s question. “So you’ve been together for this whole time and didn’t say anything?”

“Henry Philip McCoy how could you!” Edna scolded.

“I-We’ve been together for like two years now and I didn’t want to jinx anything-

“Two years?!” His parents nearly shouted together. 

“You’ve been with Alex for two years and didn’t tell us? Or bring him over to meet us?” Edna shook her head at him and Hank was really feeling guilty now. “We have dinner every Wednesday!”

“Every Wednesday!” Norton repeated firmly. “You are bringing Alex over next Wednesday for dinner and that’s final!”

Easier said than done. Hank could easily be over next Wednesday for dinner, but bringing Alex would be an enormous problem. Mainly at the fact that he didn’t even know Alex and that Hank was in love with someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here and we get to see how Alex reacts to all of this!!! Enjoy!!!

“What can I get you?”

“Uh,” Alex skimmed the chalkboard of drink options, frowning as he looked at all the various drinks this place had to offer. He never once looked at a menu in a coffee shop since he always knew Emma’s order: Soy latte with a splash of caramel and extra foam. But Alex had no idea what Hank wanted, or if he even drank coffee. He honestly should’ve asked Emma, or Hank himself, but it was too late now. 

“Just a couple of cappuccinos,” he finally decided and handed the guy a ten. Alex loved cappuccinos and if Hank didn’t like it, then Alex would just drink it himself. He stepped out of line and waited for his order to be made, pulling out his phone and starting to scroll through it.

His phone chimed and he smiled as he got a text from Emma.

_I’d wish you luck but you don’t need it. Hank is way more low maintenance than I am._

Alex snorted. That wasn’t the least bit surprising to him at all. He loved working for Emma though and he would miss her...but Emma was high maintenance and Alex could use a break by having an easy going job. 

“Here you are,” Alex looked up and the barista handed him his cups. “Have a nice day.”

“Thanks, you too.” Alex grabbed a couple of napkins on his way out and got back in his car, setting down the cups in his cup holder before driving off to work. 

Alex drummed his fingers against his steering wheel as he came up to a red light. He still had at least twenty minutes before he actually started, but he wanted to get to work early and make a good impression. Not that he was trying to impress Hank of all people, but he just didn’t want to be late. 

Once the light was green, Alex turned and entered the garage entrance, flashing his work ID and was let on through. Alex had no idea why he was required to have an ID for a publishing company, but he had a feeling Erik was paranoid. 

Shaking out of his thoughts, Alex parked in his usual spot by the elevator, grabbed the cups of coffee, and got out. He glanced at his watch to see he had a lot of time to kill and thought about taking the stairs, but went to the elevator instead. Alex didn’t want to risk getting coffee on himself; maybe he was the paranoid one.

Alex stepped inside and pressed the button that led to the twelfth floor. Just as the doors were about to close, Raven came running up and Alex immediately stepped forward and blocked the door from closing.

“Thanks Alex,” she said a little breathlessly as she made her way inside, breathing a sigh of relief once the doors closed and they started moving.

“Rough morning?”

“More like rough night,” she laughed. “I was up all night, but it was worth it. Totally worth it.”

Alex cocked an eyebrow at her. “Mind if I ask what you were doing?”

“Oh you know,” Raven gave him a sly smirk, “just messing around.” 

“With?”

Raven gave him a playful swat on the arm. “Stop being so nosey, Summers!” She giggled and Alex laughed with her. “If I tell you, it has to stay between us, okay? And do not tell Charles because he will-

“Pester you beyond means, I know,” Alex looked up to see they were almost at their floor. “It’ll stay between you and me, I promise.” Alex looked back at Raven and gave her a small smile.

Raven bit down on her cheek and giggled. “His name’s Azazel and he’s just perfect, Alex. He’s everything I’ve ever dreamt of and more,” she swooned and Alex laughed. “We just click, you know?”

Alex nodded, but in reality, he didn’t know. He had never found anyone that he _clicked_ with. Maybe it was him, maybe it was them, but Alex stayed far away from relationships. It just made things easier.

The elevator dinged open and Raven waved goodbye before she headed over to her cubicle and Alex made his way to Hank’s office. 

He rolled back his shoulders and strode over there, weirdly feeling nervous as he knocked on the closed door. The door opened immediately and Hank’s face paled as soon as he saw him. 

“Morning,” Alex greeted to his static stare and handed him one of the cups. Hank stared down at the cup and then back at Alex, shocked. “I hope you like cappuccinos.”

“Y-Yes I-I do, thank you,” Hank gave him a small smile and stepped to the side, letting Alex enter. Hank’s office looked similar to Emma’s except it was less girly, less white, and had a lot of random science related posters across the walls. “Alex,” he turned to look back at Hank, who was standing by the door and looked like he was going to throw up any minute now, “I need a favor.”

“Shoot.” Alex leaned up against his desk and started to drink from his coffee.

“I-I need you to have dinner with me and my parents next Wednesday.”

Alex choked and thankfully didn’t get any coffee on his shirt and looked at Hank like he was insane. Did this guy just ask him out? Alex didn’t even know him!

“Look man-

“Just let me explain, please,” Hank begged and took a seat at his desk and Alex knew Emma would sure get a kick out of this. “Yesterday I had dinner with my parents like I do every Wednesday and I told them about my promotion and then they asked about my personal life and I meant to say someone else’s name but yours came out instead,” he mumbled. Alex didn’t know whether he should laugh or not. 

“Is this a prank?” Hank shook his head gravely and Alex set his cup down on his desk and looked at him like he had his head screwed on backwards. “Y-You told your parents that you and me were a _couple_?” 

“Yes-

“I don’t even know you!” Alex nearly shouted and he started to pace, running a hand through his hair. “Do you know how fucked up this sounds?!”

“I’m aware of the situation. Now lower your voice-

“Clearly you’re not aware of the situation Hank because you told your parents that we’re dating!” 

“I didn’t mean to say your name!” Hank stood up himself and walked over to his office door, slamming it shut. “I meant to say Raven’s.”

Alex laughed this time. A full on belly laugh that would’ve had him in tears if he laughed long enough. “You have a crush on Raven?” Hank nodded and Alex laughed some more.

“Why is that funny to you?”

“Because she doesn’t like you, Hank.”

Alex shouldn’t have said that. He promised Raven to not tell anyone, then again, Hank wasn’t Charles and Hank possibly didn’t even know Charles so he wouldn’t tell anyone, right?

“How do you know that?” Hank narrowed his eyes at him and Alex shrugged.

“Just call it a hunch.”

“Well your _hunch_ is wrong because her and I are getting drinks tomorrow night,” Hank hissed and Alex gave a nod of understanding. 

“It’s not a date, just so you know.”

“It is to a date! Why am I even-we’re getting off topic,” Hank took a step closer, looking at Alex pleadingly. “You’re my assistant and you can and will do anything for me, right?”

“Work related, yes,” Alex agreed. “But this is insane, Hank. You’re actually insane if you think that I’m going to prance around like a puppy dog and pretend to be your boyfriend. Why don’t you, oh I don’t know, find someone else?” 

“Alex please. I’ll do anything.”

Alex chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought. Hank was willing to do _anything_. Alex could really use this to his advantage…

“I was the next person up for General Manager, it was between you and me but Erik gave it to you,” he said a little bitterly. “If I do this, I want your position. Deal?” Alex stuck out his hand and Hank took it.

“Deal.” Alex nodded and dropped Hank’s hand quickly. “And one more question,” he held up the coffee cup. “How did you know cappuccinos were my favorite?”

“I didn’t. Now are we going to work or do you want to discuss this whole mess you put us in? Either way, I’m getting paid,” Alex hopped on Hank’s desk and took a long sip of his coffee.

Hank shot him a look. “Get off my desk.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t know where you’ve been.”

Alex gave him a look of his own this time. “Are you saying I’m dirty?”

“Alex, just get off my desk and go do something useful, I have work to do.”

“Well newsflash: You assign me the work, genius. So unless you actually give me something to do, I’m staying here.” Hank sighed heavily and took a stack of papers out of his desk, handing them to Alex.

“Look for any possible errors and then put them in date order.” Alex nodded at Hank’s instructions and hopped off his desk, taking the papers and a pen to the other side of the room where he started to work. “Do you always stay in here?”

“We are a couple and I’m clingy, so yes,” Alex teased. “How long did you say we were together for?” He asked mainly out of curiosity, and Alex hated working in complete silence. Him and Emma always had conversations when they would work. God he couldn’t wait to tell Emma!

“Two years.” 

“Jesus,” Alex muttered and skimmed over the first paper, finding no errors. “And do they know I’m your assistant?”

“Yes, but I said that we’re keeping it professional. We can discuss details later.” Alex nodded once more, not looking at Hank to acknowledge him. “May I ask you one more favor?”

Alex shrugged. “I suppose. Nothing tops the first one so lay it on me.”

“Help me get with Raven?”

Alex set his pen down and looked at Hank fully. “Look, you’re not her type. And I don’t appreciate the hypothetical cheating either.”

“Then can you help me _become_ her type?” Hank pressed and Alex shook his head. “And why not?”

Alex looked Hank up and down, feeling the honesty about to blurt out of his mouth but he bit his tongue back from saying the blatantly obvious truth: Hank was clearly infatuated with Raven and didn’t _like_ her, not like that at least. Alex had a good sense of these things and most of the time, he was right. 

“Have you ever had a girlfriend before?”

“I don’t see how my experience is relevant-

“Yes or no?” Hank shook his head. “Why?”

“No one interested me.” 

“No girls interested you?” Hank again shook his head. “What makes Raven special? Why are you in love with her?” 

A blush rose to Hank’s cheek and clearly he was flustered. “Because I look at her and I know she’s the one.” Alex rolled his eyes at such bullshit; there was no such thing as _the one_. It was something you read in books or watch in movies, it wasn’t reality. 

“You don’t even know her.”

“But I will, with your help.” Hank gave Alex a small smile and Alex knew deep down that Raven was going to break his heart. Alex knew Hank would come out broken after this, but in all honesty, was it really _his_ problem? He didn’t ask to be Hank’s assistant and he surely didn’t ask to be Hank’s pretend boyfriend either so in the end, this was all on Hank. And who was Alex to stop someone from following their own thoughts?

“I suggest contacts and leather jackets. Raven likes bad boys. Act uninterested in everything, it will make her want more.”

“Okay great! Thank you. How is it that you know her so well?”

“My brother in law is friends with her brother so,” Alex looked away from Hank and went back to his work. 

“You know Charles?” Alex nodded, actually wishing for silence. “I do too! He’s one of my best friends!”

“Cool, don’t care,” he replied dryly. The conversation ceased after that and Alex buried himself into his work, letting the time go by.

Alex became so absorbed in what he was doing, he completely tuned out whatever it was that Hank told him. 

“Alex,” he repeated again more sharply and Alex looked up, seeing Hank was by the office door. “I’m going to go get some lunch. Do you want to come with me or do you want me to bring you something?” 

“I’m still pretty busy so bring me something back, please.” Alex dug out his wallet and handed Hank some money, but he brushed it away.

“My treat.” Hank gave him a timid smile before leaving the office and leaving Alex alone.

Hank was sweet, Alex had to give him that, and he was total boyfriend material for someone in this world. Alex wouldn’t be that someone though, but he wasn’t sure if he felt okay watching Hank get his heart broken or not. 

But why should Alex care? All he wanted out of this was Hank’s job, possibly Hank as his assistant so he doesn’t get the short end of the stick even though he already was, and be done with it. Alex could survive one dinner with Hank’s parents, break up with him right then and there, and have that be the end of it. 

***

  
Alex crumpled up his burger wrapper, which Hank got him with some fries for lunch and Alex ate up every last bit of it, and threw it at Hank to get his attention.

“There’s a trashcan right by the door,” Hank grumbled and threw Alex’s wrapper back at him which he caught. “Shouldn’t you be working anyway?”

“Finished actually,” Alex grabbed the stack of papers and went over to Hank’s desk, dropping them on top of whatever it was that he was working on. “What else you got for me?”

“Nothing actually. Feel free to leave.” 

“Can’t. Erik has a rule where if you’re finished early, you stay till closing, you should know that.” He seated himself on Hank’s desk, watching him click on his computer. “Dude are you-

“Mind your own business,” Hank snapped and turned his desktop screen out of view but Alex grabbed it right back.

“You’re seriously taking online quizzes to help you with your _crush_?!” Alex wanted to laugh, but it wouldn’t be appropriate. He had no idea Hank would be this desperate. 

Hank scoffed and closed out of the window. “No, of course not. Those things are stupid.”

“You act like I caught you watching porn,” he muttered and Hank shot him a look. “Hank, an online quiz doesn’t predict shit. And certainly it won’t help you date Raven.” Hank slumped his shoulders and leaned back in his chair. “You can do better, you know.” Alex was honest about that too; he knew how Raven could be and Hank wasn’t her type. 

“No, I can’t. She’s perfect, Alex.”

“Nobody’s perfect, everyone has flaws,” he pointed out. 

“Not Raven.” Alex chewed on his tongue and saw there was no room to argue. “And get off my desk,” Hank swatted at his thigh but Alex didn’t move. “Alex, this isn’t your house, move,” Hank put his hand on his thigh and Alex grabbed his wrist, not letting him move. Hank pushed himself out of his chair and stood up, towering over Alex just a little. “I said move.”

“Make me,” he challenged, licking his suddenly dry lips. Alex removed his hand from Hank’s wrist, expecting Hank to remove his hand, but he didn’t. Hank leaned in a little closer and Alex sucked in a breath, experimentally tilting his head up closer. 

“Alex,” Hank spoke his voice deeper than he did before and Alex felt his heartbeat pick up, but he didn’t know from what. “Get off my damn desk before I actually make you.” 

“I’d like to see you try.” 

“Fine.” 

Hank placed both of his hands firmly on Alex’s waist and drew Alex closer, close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off of Hank’s body. Alex’s heart was beating so loudly in his ears he honestly didn’t know what to expect next.

But what he certainly didn’t expect was for Hank to pick him up and literally _carry_ him off his desk and over to where Alex was working before. 

“Now find something to do for the next,” Hank glanced at his watch, “two and a half hours. I have work to do,” he strolled back to his desk and Alex wasn’t sure how to feel at this moment.

But he knew one thing: He certainly could find a way to make this whole pretend relationship a lot better for both him and Hank. And Alex would most definitely find something to do too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh these boys...
> 
> Can they pull it off? Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven’s POV this time!!! It’s her little drink “date” with Hank!! Enjoy!!!

_Missing you._

Raven smiled down at her phone and felt her heart beat a million times in just those short few seconds it took for her to read that text from Azazel. It had been a year, a whole glorious year of her secret relationship to Azazel. She liked to keep things on the down low, especially with Charles as her brother. Raven had to keep her shields up, not that Charles would pry, and had to be very discreet and vague with where she was going and with who.

Raven didn’t doubt that Charles wouldn’t be happy for her, but she knew her brother was lonely, especially since he was almost thirty and still hadn’t found anyone quite yet. Raven didn’t want Charles to feel bad and sometimes things were just better left unsaid.

_Missing you more <3_

Raven quickly sent back and shoved her phone in her pocket as Hank approached her. She smiled warmly at him and Hank took a seat right next to her at the bar, not taking his eyes off of her.

“You look great,” he said immediately and Raven beamed.

“Why thank you, you do as well.” Hank grinned at her and Raven turned her attention to the bartender. “Two whiskeys on the rocks, thanks,” she ordered before looking back at Hank. “So, how does it feel to be General Manager?”

“Great. Really great. It was unexpected but it feels good,” Hank replied easily and Raven felt happy for him. She didn’t know much about Hank, but from what Charles told her, he seemed like a great guy and would probably make a really good friend. 

“That’s awesome! And Alex?”

Hank blushed. “What about Alex?” 

“Are you guys getting along well?” Hank nodded quickly. “That’s good, it surely helps too. And Alex is a great guy so.” Hank once again nodded and Raven was thankful the whiskey arrived and slid a glass over to Hank while she drank from her own.  
Raven studied him, seeing Hank simply stared at his glass like it was a foreign object. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just tired,” Hank sighed and gave Raven an apologetic smile. “It’s been a long week.”

Raven groaned in agreement. “Tell me about it. Most of my work nights I’ve been up late and it’s so worth it but in all honesty, I need a vacation,” she laughed.

“What is it that you’ve been doing?”

Raven took another sip of her whiskey as well as a deep breath. “Can you keep a secret?” Hank nodded, waiting for her to continue. “Like honestly you can’t tell Charles.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

“I’m in love.”

Hank’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “Really? I am too!” That gave Raven some solace; she wasn’t alone. “I’ve been wanting to say things for months now but I didn’t know how or when,” he rambled on and Raven felt her heart warm up for whoever Hank was talking about. By the look of his face, she could tell that Hank was truly in love and it was adorable. “Raven, I love-

“Well well well look what we have here,” Raven turned her head to the side and smirked as Alex came out of nowhere and wrapped his arm around Hank’s shoulder. “Thanks for warming him up for me,” he looked at Hank sweetly and Hank looked at Alex with surprise. 

Raven covered her mouth to conceal the squeal that was about to break out. “You guys are together?”

“Yeah, two whole years with this guy,” Alex gave Hank a kiss on the cheek and smiled sheepishly at Raven. “I’m one lucky son of a bitch.”

“Yeah you are! All Charles does is talk about Hank and I’m glad I finally met him! But Alex,” she gave him a look, “you never told me you two were dating!” 

Alex shrugged. “You didn’t tell me about Azazel till yesterday so, I think we’re even.”

“Who’s Azazel?” Hank asked, looking between Raven and Alex.

“My boyfriend,” Raven felt her heart warm up at his name. “He’s the love of my life. We should totally double date!”

“Definitely!” Alex agreed with the same amount of enthusiasm. “How about Thursday? Hank and I have dinner with his parents Wednesday and we have plans after,” he winked at Raven who gave him a knowing look. 

“I-I need to use the bathroom,” Hank abruptly excused, shrugging Alex off of him and disappearing in the back. 

“Is he alright?” Raven asked as Alex sat down where Hank just was, taking his whiskey as well and gulping it down.

“Hank? Yeah he’s good. Just has a small bladder,” he laughed off and Raven gave a slow nod of understanding. She frowned at the news as well but shrugged it off; it wasn’t her place to pry. “Anyway, how are things with your precious Azazel?”

Raven blushed herself this time. “Amazing. Truly and utterly amazing. I hope he proposes soon,” she sighed as she looked at her empty glass. 

“I’m sure he will,” Alex reassured and Raven sure hoped he was right. 

“What about you and Hank?” She looked back at Alex with a small smile. 

“What about us?”

“What are your plans?” 

Alex shrugged. “Don’t know.”

“Really?” Alex nodded. “Because before you came, Hank was just talking about you. How much he’s in love with you, all that mushy stuff. I think you truly found the right one for you, Alex,” she reached over and placed her hand over his, giving it a squeeze. “I can tell. And I’ve honestly never seen you happier either.” Alex snorted. “I’m serious! You can act as tough as you want but I can see right through you. You’re in love and it’s perfectly okay to be. Let yourself be happy.” Alex gave a slow nod and signaled for a refill of his drink. “Who knows, maybe you’ll be the one that will be engaged next!”

“I honestly think Hank’s going to break up with me.”

“Oh Alex,” she scooted her bar stool closer and put both hands over his, “Don’t ever say that. Hank loves you. Anyone can see that. If anything, he might be hiding something. You saw the look he gave you when you walked in! I think he has a surprise up his sleeve.” 

“You really think so?”

“Know so.” Alex again shrugged and drank down more whiskey once his glass was filled. “Anyway,” Raven said more enthusiastically, hoping to change the subject, “how are other things with your relationship?”

Alex scrunched his eyebrows together. “What do you mean?”

“You know,” Raven laughed and lowered her voice a little into a whisper, “the sex.”

In all the five years that Raven has known Alex Summers, she had never seen him blush up until now. 

“Um,” Alex gave a nervous chuckle, running a hand through his hair, “it’s fine.”

“Just fine?”

“Yeah. I-I should go check on Hank, he’s taking awhile,” he quickly mustered up and Raven made a noise of recognition as she saw Hank emerging.  
Alex turned his head and Raven saw the big smile that crossed over his face. “Hey you, was a little worried about you there.” Hank gave Alex a displeased look as Alex slid out of the seat and Hank sat back down, only for Alex to sit himself on his lap. “Best seat in the house.”

Raven laughed. “And you two make an adorable couple.” She reached into her purse and set down down a few bills before getting up from her seat. “I should get going though, I want to see my own boyfriend. You guys have a good night and congrats again, Hank,” she gave them both a smile before heading off, anticipated to go see Azazel.

***

“Az?” Raven called out as soon as she entered their shared apartment, shifting to her natural blue form.

The thing that mostly attracted her to Azazel was the fact that he never once judged her. When she first met him, kudos to Azazel’s friend Erik who pushed him right into her at the bar, he looked at her differently. Every time Raven showed her true self to anyone, they always were shocked and pretended like they weren’t disgusted. But not Azazel. Azazel was different; he was different than any other person Raven had ever met and she needed someone like him in her life.

“Malysh,” Raven snapped out of her thoughts and threw her arms tightly around Azazel as she greeted him with a loving kiss on the lips. “I’ve missed you,” he murmured against her lips, pulling back and taking her face in his hands. “How was your day?”

“It was good, better now,” she giggled and gave him a kiss on his nose. “Have fun watching Erik’s demon children?” Azazel rolled his eyes and popped the two of them over to the couch, sitting down and cuddling.

“They were better this time, maybe Erik threatened them,” he muttered and Raven laughed, resting her head against his shoulder. “But Erik said the date didn’t go well since he had children and the person didn’t like that.”

Raven scoffed. “People are assholes. Maybe we should set him up with my brother?”

“Charles? With Erik? You really think so?” Raven shrugged and Azazel gave her a weird look. “Why?”

“Why not? They’re both single, they both likes kids, both equally stubborn,” she went on, rolling her eyes at the last part. “Maybe we should get them together.”

And that idea got Raven thinking. It possibly was the best idea she believed she ever came up with. She would be doing Charles a _huge_ favor here and that way when she mentioned her relationship with Azazel, he wouldn’t care since he’ll just be happy to be with Erik!

“Azazel, I got it!” She pushed herself up and sat upwards, feeling extremely excited. “You remember Alex, right?” Azazel nodded. “Well, turns out he’s dating Hank, the guy I had drinks with tonight, and I told them that we should go on a double date but let’s make it a triple date! It will be us, Hank and Alex, and then I’ll bring Charles and you bring Erik!” She cheered proudly and gave herself a mental pat on the back. “This is going to be amazing!”

Azazel chuckled. “Alright, I’ll get Erik on board-

“But don’t tell him it’s a date,” she said seriously. “I won’t tell Charles either since he hates me interfering with his personal life so I’ll just tell him it will be a night out with some friends. Then him and Erik will get talking, fall in love.”

“And if they don’t?”

“Oh they will. I have a feeling they will. I have a feeling about a lot of things. Call it Women’s Intuition.”

Azazel smiled cheekily. “And what is this intuition telling you?”

“Well for starters, Hank and Alex are definitely going to get married. You’ll see once you meet them. Just by the way they look at each other, they’re bound to be together forever. And I’m happy for Alex, you know?” Azazel nodded and Raven kept rambling on. “He’s finally letting his walls down and letting someone into his life. He’s never done that before but if Hank could do it, that means he’s special.”

“You’re special,” Azazel ran a hand through her hair and moved it down to caress her cheek. “And beautiful,” he pressed a kiss to her forehead, “and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Raven gasped and felt tears already stinging her eyes. Did this mean something? Was Raven overthinking? Was Azazel _proposing_?!

“Az-

Azazel puffed out of the room and came back seconds later. He was down on his knee in front of the couch and he was holding a simple diamond ring with blue stones surrounding it. 

“Marry me?”

“Yes!” Raven nearly tackled him to the floor as she hugged him, giving him as many kisses that he deserved, which was a lot. “Yes I’ll marry you!” And Raven had never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Raven got engaged (she won’t be the only one...)!!! 
> 
> Do you think Alex “saved” Hank from confessing his love? Will Raven’s plan work? Stay tuned! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here!!! Some things happen...
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Alex slid off of Hank’s lap as soon as Raven was out of sight and sat down across from him. Hank couldn’t believe what just happened. Well, in a way he could because he was dealing with Alex of all people. Alex, who literally interfered with his plans with Raven!

“So-

“Don’t,” Hank barked and Alex’s mouth snapped shut as quick as it opened. “Don’t say a damn thing. Do you realize what you just did?!”

“Yeah, I saved you.”

“Saved me?!” Hank exclaimed probably too loudly, drawing unwanted attention. “You had no business being here tonight! Not only did you follow me, but you intervened with my life!”

“Yeah well,” Alex drank down the glass of whiskey brought to him, “You did the same thing with me when you put me in this position in the first place. I can’t believe you were about to tell her that you were in love with her! What’s wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with _me_?” Hank repeated, his hands clutching into fists. “I am trying to pursue a relationship with the only person I’ve ever loved and you come in and fuck it up! I was so close, so agonizingly close to telling her but before I can even get a chance to, you come over and ruin it,” he fumed. 

“You’re seriously pissed at me right now?” Alex looked him up and down and Hank chewed on his tongue, ignoring the question. “You should be thanking me since who the hell knows what would’ve happened if you did tell her! Do you know how creeped out she would’ve been? Having some loser coming up to her and confessing his love for her?”

Hank gritted his teeth and looked at Alex like he was about to kill him since Hank was pretty sure he was. “What did you just call me?”

“A loser, because that’s what you are. You’re just desperate and pathetic.”

“At least I’m not lonely,” Hank spat. “You know, I was thinking, trying to figure out why a pretty boy like you would actually need to be in a _pretend_ relationship. You’d think someone like you would be with someone but you’re not. And you know why? Because you’re an asshole, Alex. And if anyone’s pathetic it’s you since you’re the one that needs to be in a pretend relationship to feel wanted.”

Hank couldn’t believe he just said that. He had no idea where that came from either. Was he really that pissed off? Well, he was, but he didn’t know he could be so mean.

And Alex didn’t know either since he looked like a kicked puppy dog. Hank was expecting Alex to punch him but Hank already felt like he was. Alex didn’t say anything, he didn’t even blink. All he did was stare right at Hank, probably wondering what the hell Hank just said to him too.

“You’re wrong,” he finally spoke, confidence laced into his voice. “I’m not in a relationship because I’m choosing to not be in one, not that it’s any of your business because it’s not, at all. And I already told you my personal gain from agreeing to this and I don’t seek to be wanted, Hank. But nice try though, it was a real dick move.” 

“I’m sorry.”

Alex sighed. “I said-

“I know, I heard you.” Hank could clearly see that his words affected him, whether Alex admitted it or not. “But it was out of line and for that I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it either. I just-

“Wanted to make me feel as equally bad as I made you feel, I get it,” he interjected and fiddled with the rim of the glass. “But you really could’ve fucked yourself over, Hank. Like you were borderline restraining order.” 

Hank sighed heavily. “Yeah well, it wouldn’t have mattered anyway. She’s in love with someone else.” The words formed a pit in Hank’s stomach, but he knew it was just too good to be true. Someone as beautiful and perfect as Raven going for someone like Hank? Unrealistic in every sense.   
Hank was a smart man, but clearly not smart enough to realize that he will _never_ be with Raven.

“And so are you,” Alex gave him a playful sludge on the arm. “You got me.” Hank gave him a dry look. “Hey, I make a great fake boyfriend. It hasn’t even been a week and I already picked up on one of your personality traits.” Hank huffed out a laugh.

“And that is?”

“You’re stubborn.” Hank groaned. “But hey, I’m stubborn too and at least I have the balls to admit it.” Hank rolled his eyes, not that Alex could see. “You still have me though and I may not help you get with Raven, but I can make her wish she was with you.” Hank gave Alex his full attention now, intrigued. 

“What do you mean?”

Alex smirked. “I’ll make you the most desirable man in all of Westchester. Everyone will be all over you and you can easily get your mind off of Raven.”

Hank cocked an eyebrow. “You want me to sleep around?”

“No! Unless you want to, no pressure,” Hank gave Alex an outlandish look. “Okay sleeping around is off the table. But,” Alex leaned forward, “how about with me? Hypothetically speaking of course.”

“Elaborate.”

Alex licked his lips eagerly and smirked. “I’ll make everyone think you’re the best boyfriend _ever_. You’re great in bed, very romantic, the whole package,” he listed off. “We do it long enough to the point where everyone and their mother knows we’re together. Then, we stage a fight, I break up with you, I get your job, but we remain amicable.”

“Why can’t I break up with you?”

“Because everyone loves comforting a guy with a broken heart. What do you say?”

And yet again once more, Hank was going to make a decision that would have more merit than he even knew. Hell, even Alex didn’t know what was about to happen, neither of them did. But both of them were in for a lot more than they asked for. 

“Deal.”

Alex beamed. “Great! Now kiss me.”

Hank laughed. “Why?”

“Because I’m a little drunk since I had four glasses of whiskey and we need to be good at it if we want it to be believable. I can’t cringe every time I kiss my boyfriend.”

“Good point,” Hank agreed and he leaned in closer, resting his hand on Alex’s cheek. 

“What are you doing?”

“Building up to the moment,” Hank stated like it was obvious and Alex laughed.

“Okay just,” Alex moved Hank’s hand to the back of his neck which made Alex move even closer. He was so close Hank could smell the whiskey on his breath and their noses nearly touched. “Kiss me like you mean it.”

Hank closed his eyes and testingly kissed Alex on the lips. He opened his eyes and pulled back, seeing Alex opened his eyes as well. “How was that?”

“Hank, we’ve been dating for two years now and that’s how you kiss me?” Alex shook his head at him and stood up, moving closer to Hank. He put his hands on his thighs and spread his legs apart, stepping in between them. “Now close your eyes and learn.” 

“Whatever,” Hank sighed and closed his eyes, waiting.

He felt one of Alex’s hands wrap around his neck while the other rested on his jaw, and then he felt his lips against his once more. But this kiss was different than the first one, a lot different.

Alex’s lips were slightly parted and Hank could actually hear the sounds they were making and Alex kept kissing and kissing him, grunting against it till Hank got the hint and copied what he was doing. Hank inhaled sharply as he kissed Alex back more firmly, moving his hands to settle at his waist and unconsciously pull him closer.

Hank liked this, kissing he meant. It was fun, simple, and Alex was honestly a good kisser too. He still couldn’t believe the lengths he had to go to though just to prove him and Alex were a couple, but if this was what it took then so be it.

Experimentally, Hank ran his tongue against Alex’s lower lip and before anything could go further, Alex pulled out of the kiss, but not away.

“That was good,” he breathed out and Hank nodded in agreement. “You did a good job.”

“Gee thanks,” Hank replied sarcastically. “Didn’t know I was that bad of a kisser.”

“Hey, that’s what I’m here for,” Alex said cheekily and leaned his weight up against Hank’s legs to hold him steady. “We should get out of here, go somewhere more private and talk,” he moved his hands up to Hank’s shirt, fiddling with his tie. 

“You’re a little drunk.”

Alex shrugged. “No not really. But you’re driving me back to your place,” he giggled and Hank shook his head at him. “You can’t just leave me here, Hank. You wouldn’t be a good boyfriend.” Alex pouted at him and Hank sighed in defeat, knowing he had no choice.

Hank did have a choice really, but he’d been picking the wrong ones lately so why not keep that streak up?

Hank stood up and Alex kept his hand on his arm as the two of them walked out of the bar and over to Hank’s car. Alex got himself in the passenger seat while Hank made his way to the driver’s side and started to drive towards his apartment.

“Do you have any pets?” Alex asked randomly.

“No. You?”

“No. Siblings?”

“None.”

“Explains a lot,” Alex sighed and Hank ignored that comment. “I have two brothers. Scott and Gabe. Scott’s older and he’s married with kids and Gabe is almost thirteen.” Hank gave a nod of understanding. “And my parents are high school sweethearts,” he added.

“That’s cute,” Hank gushed. “My parents met in college, both of them went to Harvard so I was instantly alumni.”

“What’d ya study at Harvard?”

“Science.”

Alex snorted. “Then what the fuck are you doing at a publishing company?” 

And Hank yet again had to go into detail about his past work experience; explaining it all to Alex, starting from the second he graduated college. 

“Damn,” he whistled once Hank finished. “I mean good for you, for leaving. I know I wouldn’t have the guts to.” 

Hank gaped at him, shocked. “Really?” 

“No, ‘course not. I would quit as soon as possible if I was miserable.” Hank once again nodded and pulled up to his complex, parking himself in the garage, and getting out of the car with Alex. “Do you have a favorite color?” Alex asked on their way towards the elevators, looping his arm through Hank’s. 

“Blue.”

“Same. And how did we meet?”

“Work,” Hank stepped inside the elevator with him and pressed the button that lead to the fourth floor. 

“Boring. It’d be better if we said we met a bar, hooked up, and then we found out we worked with each other,” Alex suggested and Hank was starting to question his decision on bringing Alex back to his place. “It sounds more-

“Fake?”

“Intriguing.”

“I’m not telling my parents that we fucked and then we started working together,” Hank stepped out of the elevator as soon as the door opened, Alex trailing behind him.

“Fine,” Alex groaned, “then we’ll stick with your boring work thing.” He stumbled his way over to Hank and pushed his way through to the door, entering Hank’s apartment first. “Cool place,” he awed and laid down on Hank’s couch. 

Hank kicked off his shoes and left them by the front door, going over to his couch and lifting Alex’s legs and sitting down. Alex’s legs went right back on his lap and Hank just ignored it and turned on his TV. 

“So this is how you spend your Friday nights?”

“Yeah,” Hank started to flip through channels. “What do you do?”

“Watch porn, jerk off, shower, then go to bed.” Hank turned away from the TV and looked to see Alex was serious. “It’s a good way to decompress after a long week. You should try it.”

“God you’re weird.”

“Hey,” Alex sat up to face him, “it's completely healthy and normal. Clearly you need to do it more often since you seriously need to relax.” Hank shook his head at him and looked back at the TV. “When was the last time?”

Alex seriously had to be extremely drunk to just be _casually_ asking Hank these questions. Hank didn’t respond, although he knew the answer was just two days ago, but Alex didn’t need to know that.

“Hank-

“Alex, is it really your business?”

“Of course it’s my business, I’m your boyfriend. It determines how good of a sex life we have.” 

Alex truly was insane.

“Two days ago.”

“Really? Not everyday? Huh,” Alex slumped on the couch and Hank hated that he asked a follow up.

“Do you, you know, everyday?”

Alex nodded. “Yeah, mind if I do it here?” Hank busted out laughing but Alex didn’t. “What?”

“Alex, you can’t be-

“I’m not, sheesh,” he gave him a playful slap on the arm. “Last time you got a blow job?”

Hank shut off his TV and abruptly stood up. “And I’m going to bed,” he left the room quickly and went into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. What a night.

***

The sun peering into the room stirred Hank out of his sleep and he felt something on him. He opened his eyes to see it wasn’t just something on him, but rather someone was on him. And that someone was no one other than Alex.

Alex, who was sound asleep and wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, was lying right on top of Hank without a care in the world. 

Hank studied him for a moment; taking in his toned back muscles, thighs, and very defined shoulders. Alex was clearly fit and must do a lot of working out in his free time. 

Hank didn’t want to move since Alex did look quite peaceful, so he stayed put. He glanced at the clock to see it was almost eight in the morning which was fine with Hank, he didn’t have to be at Charles’ house till eleven. Maybe he should bring Alex too, really help set in the fake relationship thing. 

He looked at his phone that was within arm’s reach, wanting to grab it and notify Charles if it was alright that he brought a guest. Hank tried to reach for his phone but Alex was confining him.

“You sure make things hard,” Hank told him bitterly and Alex shifted in his sleep, making Hank freeze.

Did he just feel what he thought he felt? It couldn’t possibly be...unless it was just Alex’s body reacting naturally, that had to be it. But what should Hank do about it? Ignore it? Wake Alex up and tell him? 

“Alex,” Hank nudged at his arm but Alex didn’t budge. “Alex, your dick is impaling me.”

“Rather...way round,” he mumbled sleepily and Hank nudged at him again. “S’op it.” Hank did it again and Alex’s eyes partly opened up. “What?” He croaked, his voice thick with sleep. “My head hurts,” he complained.

“Because you drank too much. Now get up and take care of your business or something.”

Alex looked confused and ran a hand over his face. “What are you talking about?” He asked, sounding more awake.

“You can’t tell?”

“Tell what?”

Hank rolled his eyes. “You’re hard, Alex.”

“What do you-oh,” Alex shifted and took in a breath, stilling himself. “Do you have Tylenol or something?” Hank nodded. “Can you go grab it?”

“You’re the one that’s laying on me,” he pointed out. “Why are you anyway? And where are your clothes?”

“I got hot and I smelled like a bar and the couch wasn’t comfortable so,” he explained dryly. “But you’re comfy,” he settled himself back down and closed his eyes.

“Your dick thinks so as well.”

Alex laughed quietly and nuzzled his face into Hank’s comforter. “Just shut up and go back to sleep, it’s too early.” 

“Well I need to get my phone to ask Charles if it’s alright to bring you along to lunch.”

Alex’s eyes popped back open and he looked at Hank seriously. “You’re taking me to his house?” Hank nodded. “He’s a telepath, he’ll know,” he groaned. 

“No he won’t, Charles doesn’t pry.”

“Charles Xavier not wanting to know every detail about our relationship? Sure,” Alex pushed himself off the bed and went on over to Hank’s bathroom where he heard the shower turn on. Hank sighed, knowing Alex, unfortunately, was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they had their first kiss-as a fake couple...
> 
> How will the lunch with Charles go? Stay tuned!!
> 
> Also thinking about updating this fic twice a week since I have a good chunk of it written already (13 chapters and counting I mean). Let me know!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here!!! Some events happen (or happened I should say) so pay close attention and enjoy!!!

Alex had just finished shampooing his hair when he heard a knock on the bathroom door. 

“What?” He called out, using more of Hank’s soap on his body since it smelled absolutely amazing. Alex would definitely ask Hank where he got it, or he will just steal it from Hank. Either or.

“Are you almost done? I have to use the bathroom!” Hank yelled back and Alex rolled his eyes. 

“Just come in!”

He heard the bathroom door open then and felt a small gust of cool air brush his skin, a nice contrast from the steam of the shower. “Don’t look,” he heard Hank mumble and Alex laughed.

“I’ve seen a dick before, get over yourself.” Alex turned his attention to Hank’s conditioner, pouring a generous amount into his hands and lathering it into his hair. “Also, where did you get your soap?”

“Don’t know, ask Charles. He got it for me for Christmas last year.”

Alex froze. He yanked back the shower curtain and looked at Hank’s backside. “You were at his Christmas party last year?”

“Yeah, why?”

“So was I.” 

Alex studied Hank’s back side for a moment as he thought. Last Christmas at Charles’ party, Alex...had a one night stand. He was way too drunk to remember who it was but he remembered what they were wearing and they did have pretty good sex. Alex wasn’t one of those guys who had simple flings with strangers, but again he was drunk and the guy was cute, from what he remembered. 

It had to be a coincidence, a complete coincidence that Hank was there as well. He was probably way too busy pining after Raven to even realize that Alex was there. He didn’t even know Hank then, their paths never once crossed, so it couldn’t have been him. And if it _was_ Hank, Alex would know.

Hank flushed the toilet and Alex jumped since the water ran cold for a couple minutes before it returned to normal, and he watched as Hank went to go wash his hands.

Hank met his eyes in the steamed up mirror and turned around to face him. “What?”

“Can you come here for a sec?” Hank gave him a weird look but complied, stepping closer and Alex grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a searing kiss. He made it chaste, pulling out of the kiss as soon as it happened.

“What was that for?”

Alex looked Hank up and down, his eyes settling on his face. It couldn’t be Hank, could it? Was Hank one to own an ugly sweater like the guy was wearing? Probably honestly; Alex didn’t think Hank had the best wardrobe since he wore layers and it was still warm outside, so it was _possible_ that Hank did own a puke green sweater with a snowman on it. 

“Nothing,” Alex cleared his throat and let Hank go, closing the shower curtain and returning to washing his hair. 

“Weirdo,” he heard Hank call him. “And please hurry up, I pay for my own bills,” he complained before leaving the bathroom.

“Yeah yeah,” Alex sighed and rinsed out the conditioner before turning the shower off. He stepped out to see Hank left a towel for him which he tied around his waist and opened up the bathroom door. 

Alex shivered as the cool air greeted his skin and he walked over to Hank’s closet, skimming through all the dress shirts.

“Do you have any normal clothes?”

“These are my normal clothes,” Hank appeared next to him now and grabbed one of the dress shirts for himself. “But if you want shirts, top dresser drawer. Or you could just wear your clothes from yesterday, I’m washing them now.”

“I’m not doing a walk of shame,” he scoffed and walked over to Hank’s dresser, opening up the top drawer and grabbing the first shirt he saw. Alex threw on the very faded _Queen_ shirt which covered him just up to his upper thighs. “Do you have pants, underwear, and socks too?”

Hank laughed as he peeled off his own pajama shirt and changed into a dress shirt. “You’re not wearing my underwear.”

“And why not?”

“Because it’s weird.”

“It’s just underwear, Hank.” Alex shot him a look as he started to look through more of the drawers, finding that they were all just more shirts. “Why do you have so many,” he stopped himself as he opened up the bottom drawer, seeing they ugly fucking sweater sitting there, mocking him. 

It was Hank. Alex slept with Hank last year. Did Hank remember? Should he say something?

“Your own clothes should be done in at least a half hour so you can wait that long,” Hank told him and Alex turned around to face him fully. “Don’t look at me like that, Alex. I said no,” he hiked up his pants and started to buckle his belt. “Okay fine but you’re washing them.”

“Yeah okay,” he cleared his throat and gave the sweater one last look before closing the drawer. Alex was tossed the rest of the articles of clothing from Hank and he quickly got them on; following Hank out of the room and to his kitchen when they were both ready. 

Alex kept his eyes on Hank, watching him as he started up some coffee. There was no way that Hank remembered because if he did remember, wouldn’t he have said something?

“Hey so,” Hank glanced at him as Alex spoke, “what did you do at the party? Like did you meet anyone? Say anything to anyone?”

“Yeah,” Hank let out a small laugh and leaned up against the island Alex was sitting at, “that was the first time I met Raven.” Alex gave a slow nod of understanding. “She was wearing this red dress and she looked absolutely breathtaking. And I used some liquid encouragement, too much liquid encouragement, and I went to go talk to her.”

“And did you?” Hank shrugged. “What does that mean?”

“It’s means that I don’t know. I was super drunk, hence why I don’t drink anymore, and I could’ve been with her, at least I think it was with her.”

Alex took in a deep breath. “Been with her how?” 

“Personal,” he smirked. “But it doesn’t matter, it was a long time ago and she didn’t remember it anyway.” Hank brushed the topic away and went over to his fridge. “Now what do you want for breakfast? I can make eggs or pancakes, or French toast,” he listed off.

“Whatever you want, I don’t mind.” Alex chewed on his lower lip, wanting to press Hank more. “And what do you mean by personal?”

“Personal as in its none of your business personal,” Hank took out a carton of eggs, followed by some milk, setting them down on the counter. 

“Well too bad,” Alex got away from the island and made his way next to Hank, leaning up against the counter next to where he was cooking, “because we’ve been dating for two years and your business is my business. And whether you like it or not, you have to know me as much as you know yourself.”

Hank sighed. “Why are you so stubborn?”

Alex shrugged. “Because I’m amazing,” he grinned as he hopped on Hank’s counter top. “Now you tell me something personal and in return I’ll tell you something personal.”

“Okay,” Hank agreed. “I was bullied in school because of my mutation.”

“I went to jail.”

Hank turned his head to look at him. “For what?”

“My mutation. Accidentally committed arson and was in jail for about two years, got myself in solitary immediately and that was that.” Hank gaped at him. “What?”

“Alex, I’m so sorry. That must’ve been horrible.” 

Alex shrugged. “I lived. What’s your mutation?” Hank’s cheeks immediately flushed and he went back to mixing up whatever he had in a bowl, clearly uncomfortable. “If you don’t want to show me that’s fine.”

“No, it’s not that,” Hank sighed heavily, “I’m just...embarrassed.”

Alex comfortingly put his hand on Hank’s arm, giving it a light squeeze. “I’m not going to judge you.” Hank met his eyes and gave a small nod, stepping out of Alex’s grip and taking his socks off.

Hank revealed his feet and stretched out his toes that resembled fingers. Alex didn’t see what there was to be embarrassed about, Hank’s feet were unique and fascinating and Alex had never seen anything like it.

“Impressive. So what can they do?”

“Grip things, run fast,” Hank listed as he started to slip his socks back on but Alex got off the counter and snatched them out of Hank’s hand. 

“Don’t cover them up, you don’t need to.”

“I’m going to need to put my shoes back on before we go.”

“But we have,” Alex checked the clock on the microwave, seeing it was only a few minutes past nine, “almost two hours before we go anywhere so you don’t need them.” Hank stared at him quizzically but didn’t say anything, he just went back to the counter and continued cooking.

“What’s your mutation?” Hank asked suddenly, possibly wanting the attention off of him. 

“I have plasma flowing through my body, comes out through my chest when I want.” Hank gave a brisk nod. “How many sexual partners have you had?”

Hank chuckled. “Not telling you.”

“Oh come on, Hank! Can I guess?”

“Sure.”

Alex licked his lips as he looked Hank up and down. “Ten?”

“No. Too high.”

Alex rolled his eyes at that. “Seven?” Hank shook his head. “Three?” Hank shook his head and Alex frowned. “Two?” Again, Hank shook his head. “One?” And finally, Hank nodded. “You only had sex with one person?”

“Yeah. Something wrong with that?” 

“No.” Alex’s throat suddenly felt dry because _he_ was Hank’s first...and Hank was his.... and shit, Hank sure knew what he was doing when he did. “Nothing wrong with it at all.” Hank quietly started up some pancakes, glancing at Alex every so often. 

“What about you?”

Alex leaned up against the side of the counter, running a hand through his still wet hair. “One,” he admitted truthfully and Hank stared at him with astonishment. “Did you seriously think I slept around?”

Hank nodded and Alex gave him a slap on the arm. “What?! It’s not my fault! Just look at yourself!” 

“Excuse me?”

“I mean-Alex, you’re just attractive. Like insanely attractive. I just figured that you would be with a lot of people,” he mumbled and Alex didn’t know whether or not he should be flattered or offended. He was leaning more towards being flattered, but he quickly brushed that aside. “How many relationships have you had?”

Alex snorted at the question. “None.”

“Really?”

“Okay well technically it was one but it was a long time ago and I haven’t been in any sense.”

“Why?”

“Why so many questions?” Alex countered, crossing his arms over his chest as he felt a little defensive. Hank shook his head and Alex watched him as he perfectly flipped a pancake. “I got hurt,” he said in an almost whisper. “Like really hurt.”

Hank gave him a concerned look. “Physically?”

“Worse, emotionally. I wish I was beaten. Probably would’ve been easier.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I’m over it.”

“If you were over it, you would’ve moved on from it,” Hank told him a little firmly and looked back at his cooking. “The fact that you haven’t been in a relationship since then shows you’re not over it.”

“I told you-

“It’s your choice, I know,” Hank gave him a quick smile, “but just think about it.”

Alex wasn’t going to think about it since he knew deep down that Hank had a point and was right. Alex was scared of being rejected and was absolutely horrified to fall in love and love that person more than they loved him. Because that was _always_ how it happened. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Hank told him and Alex was suddenly pulled into a hug but he didn’t know why Hank was hugging him. “I’m sorry if I just put salt in your old wounds.” Alex made a weird face against Hank’s chest but didn’t question it. He sniffled and it was then that Alex realized he was on the borderline of crying. “You’ll find someone, I know you will.”

Alex didn’t want Hank’s reassurance since he didn’t _need_ Hank’s reassurance. But he honestly hated to admit that it did feel good. Alex just wanted to find that person though, even though a part of him knew he never will.

***

Alex sighed heavily once Hank parked his car in front of Charles’ house. “What?” Hank asked him, a smile teasing at his lips.

“I’m still full from breakfast.”

Hank laughed. “Because you ate like seven pancakes.”

“Because they were so good,” he groaned and rubbed his gut.

“So I’m a good cook?”

“I was just hungry.”

Hank gave him a nudge on the arm before he got out of the car and Alex followed in suit. He caught up to Hank in three quick strides and took his hand in his, lacing their fingers together as they walked up Charles driveway towards the front door.

They stepped on the small porch and knocked on the door, starting to wait. 

“You did tell him I was coming, right?” Hank nodded at his question.

“He was really surprised but nonetheless happy. And no lap sitting while we’re here.” Alex pouted and Hank gave him a stern look. “It’s not appropriate.”

“Last time I checked,” Alex wrapped his freehand around his neck and pulled Hank in a little closer, “You’re the most fuckable man in all of Westchester so you bet I’ll be all over you.” Hank rolled his eyes but Alex saw a hint of a smile on his lips. “We have to be convincing, remember?”

“But being together for two years and the honeymoon stage still isn’t over?” Hank shook his head at his own thoughts. “Makes no sense.”

“Did you not here a single word I just said? You’re,” Alex heard the lock click and he pulled Hank into a kiss just as the door opened.

“Am I interrupting?” Hank was the first to pull out of the kiss and Alex kept himself at his side, smiling blissfully at Charles. 

Charles looked the same as he always did; he still wore the same blue cardigan with grey slacks, hair slicked back, and his blue eyes were always shining bright. 

“Not at all,” Hank replied coolly and Charles gave them both hugs before they stepped inside.

“I hope you boys like spaghetti!” Charles bounced on his heels as he walked and Alex quietly groaned, feeling his stomach was still unsettled.

“You shouldn’t have eaten so much,” Hank taunted and Alex nudged him. 

“Bite me.”

Hank laughed and pressed a kiss to his temple since he knew Charles could sense their conversation. “Maybe later,” he let go of his hand and helped Charles set up the table and get everything plated.

Once everything was ready, the three of them sat at Charles’ dining room table and began to eat. Well, everyone ate but Alex since Alex felt like he was going to throw up if he took one single bite; instead, he twirled his fork around his plate.

“So,” Charles spoke giddily, “both of you might find this funny,” Alex tuned in on this, “way back when after I first met you both, probably say a few months after knowing you, I had this idea to set you guys up myself but it looks like you beat me to it!” 

Oh, that was rich. 

“Well!” Charles grinned. “Tell me everything!”

Hank laughed nervously. “I don’t even know where to begin.”

“I do,” Alex spoke up and Hank gave him a look which he ignored. “It was at your Christmas party so you can definitely take some credit,” he gave Charles a smirk before continuing, “and Hank was wearing this god awful sweater but I don’t know,” he looked over at Hank, affectionately, “he was cute. Like stupidly cute so I knew I had to get this guy’s number but I chickened out. I thought I would never see him again but,” he took Hank’s hand in his. 

“I did, we did,” Hank corrected quickly. “Alex and I started to work together and I saw him around the office a couple of times and I knew I knew him from somewhere but I couldn’t pinpoint where. But regardless, he was way too hot to pass up so I asked him out and it kicked off from there. Then Alex ended up being my assistant so we get to see each other a lot now.”

Alex released a breath he didn’t know he was holding and leaned over to give Hank a quick kiss on the lips, mainly for show. 

“Brilliant!” Charles chuckled, making the two of them pull away. “So when’s the wedding?” He joked and Alex forced himself to laugh, same with Hank.

Little did the two of them know that Charles was onto something, or rather he foreshadowed something that none of them actually saw happening. But fortunately and a little unfortunately, something did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hank and Alex have met each other before....does Hank remember? Will something major happen like Charles mentioned? Find out next week (probably Tuesday)!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First smut of the fic!! Enjoy!!!

“That went well,” Hank sighed with relief as him and Alex got back into his car, driving back to Hank’s place.

“I don’t see why it wouldn’t,” Alex laughed.

“You really handled things well,” Hank awed at him and Alex laughed some more. “What? I’m serious! Especially with the whole how we met deal. I think he bought it!”

Alex shrugged. “He might’ve, yeah. Anyway, what are we going to do?”

“For what?”

“The rest of the day.”

Hank glanced at him quickly before looking back at the road. “You want to hang out with me? Don’t you have plans?”

“No, I don’t have plans. My life’s pretty uneventful,” Alex muttered. “Do you have plans?” Hank shook his head. “Okay cool, since neither of us are busy, we can hang.”

“And do what?”

“Get two years worth of knowledge about each other,” he said like it was obvious.

“I mean, I feel like we already do. Like most of this stuff we can just wing.” Alex snorted at that remark. “What?”

“We can’t just wing this shit, Hank.”

“We just winged it back there,” he pointed out. “So let’s just go back to my place and just hang out.” 

“And what is it that we’re going to do?” Alex pressed and Hank found himself a little annoyed at all the sudden questions. “What do you like to do in your free time?”

Hank thought for a moment, trying to come up with something that didn’t sound lame. All Hank liked to do in his free time was read, watch movies, and sleep.

“Nothing exciting,” he finally replied. “Maybe, we could, you know, practice kissing some more?”   
Hank suggested since it was just a thought. He knew him and Alex wouldn’t be making out in front of people, but it would make him more comfortable to at least pretend to be a couple. Not that Hank was uncomfortable or anything because he wasn’t, but it would make things appear more natural.

“You don’t really need practice,” Alex began. “But if you think you do then we can certainly do that. Or other things,” he added and Hank gave him another quick glance again. 

“Like?”

“We could fool around.”

Hank barked out a laugh. “Very funny, Alex. Firstly, I’m sort of your boss and I’ve only known you for three days now and you already want to like, suck my dick?” He whispered the last part and blushed at his own words.

“Woah, hang on,” Alex sat forward in his seat, Hank could feel his eyes on him. “I didn’t mean like that, I-I,” Hank looked at him fully, but quickly, and Alex looked flustered himself. “You’re not my boss right now and it’s like having a one night stand, you know? You knew them for what, hours? At least you know me for three days.” 

Alex had a point. Wait, why was Hank agreeing with him? Was he really that desperate for physical contact? 

“I-I’m rusty,” Hank sputtered out and Alex chuckled.

“I’m literally talking about making out and being a little handsy, can you do that?” Hank nodded and he felt excitement stir in his belly. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Hank cleared his throat, sucking in a breath as he saw his apartment complex coming into view. “That okay with you?” He looked at Alex to see he nodded and Hank’s palms were suddenly sweaty against the steering wheel. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Do you usually remember your one night stands?” 

“Stand,” Alex corrected, “and I remembered it. Boy do I remember it. Do you?” Hank shook his head. “What parts do you remember?”

“Blonde hair and sex, like really good sex.”

Hank slipped into his thoughts and reminisced about that night that occurred one year ago on Christmas. He was at Charles’ house and he saw Raven for the first time and he couldn’t breathe. Hank wanted to talk to her, as usual, so he drank too much and he _thought_ he hooked up with Raven, but it honestly could’ve been anyone. 

“It doesn’t matter who it was,” he spoke once more as he turned into the garage in his complex, “but I just like to hope it was Raven, keep that part of her with me.”

“That’s not creepy at all,” Alex sung with sarcasm. “Hank, just do yourself, me, and literally everyone else in the world an entire favor: Forget about Raven. Like it’s never gonna happen.”

Hank parked his car and looked at Alex fully, giving him a dry look. “Gee, thanks for the confidence booster,” he snapped.

“She’s in love with someone else.”

“Relationships don’t last forever-

“Okay just shut up. Like seriously Hank, shut the fuck up and listen to me.” Hank huffed but let Alex continue. “Raven’s in love with someone else and nothing you or anyone else can do can change her mind. She thinks you’re in a relationship anyway so who cares, okay? Like just stop talking about her, it’s annoying.”

Hank swallowed down the sudden lump at his throat. But in a way, he did need that reality check. “You said you’d help me get with her.” 

“I-I can’t Hank. I’m sorry but I can’t control her feelings or anything. I can help you get with some else though, if you want.”

Hank shook his head. “I only want Raven. She’s the one.”

“You can’t just marry the first person you sleep with.” 

“But what if I want to?”

“Then you’d-never mind. Just come on, I’ll help you get your mind elsewhere.” Alex unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, Hank trailing behind him as they made their way over to the elevator. “Promise me that you’ll get over her, okay? Not now, not tomorrow, but eventually.”

Hank nodded. “Promise.”

The two of them got into the elevator and quietly rode up to Hank’s floor, stepping out once it opened. They walked to Hank’s apartment and Hank unlocked the door and let Alex in first, closing the door once he was inside. 

Hank kicked off his shoes and followed Alex over to the couch, the two of them simply staring at each other. Should Hank initiate something? Should he wait for Alex to do something?

“Do you still want to-?”

“I feel like all this Raven talk killed the mood,” Alex grumbled and Hank let out a small laugh. “Besides, do you even know what you’re doing anyway?” 

Hank cocked an eyebrow. “Are you calling me inexperienced?” Alex winked and Hank felt himself smiling, telling him he was joking. 

“Maybe. Whatcha gonna do about it?”

Hank beckoned for him to come closer and Alex did; Hank guided him to straddle his waist, his thighs spreading over his lap. Alex’s crotch was just as close to his and Hank brushed that thought away quickly. 

“What do you want?” Alex asked, his blue eyes clouding with lust and Hank was starting to wonder if Alex actually wanted this. Like really wanted this. 

“Can I ask you a hypothetical question?” Alex nodded. “Would you fuck me?”

“Absolutely not,” he replied without hesitation. “Let alone anybody. They would fuck me,” he giggled and Hank shook his head at him. “Why do you ask?”

“Do I seem undesirable?”

Alex groaned, running a hand through his own hair and tugging on it out of frustration. “Hank, we’re not throwing you a pity party right now. You’re fine, just the way you are.”

“Fine has landed me alone and single,” he pointed out.

Alex rolled his eyes. “You just need to relax,” he ran his hands up and down Hank’s dress shirt, yanking it out from being tucked in. “Clear your head,” he loosened his tie and slid it off of him, running it over his palms. “And just enjoy yourself.”

Alex pulled back and peeled off his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. Hank’s hands instantly settled on Alex’s sides, soaking in his toned torso. 

Hank unconsciously licked his lips and Alex giggled. “I’m not a piece of meat, you know.”

“You’re just,” Hank ran his hand over his abdomen, feeling Alex shiver, “really fit. And you’re gorgeous,” he awed and testingly kissed Alex on his neck. “Was that okay?”

“Yes.”

Hank kissed his neck again, parting his lips slightly and adding a hint of his tongue. Alex’s skin tasted slightly salty, and something else that Hank couldn’t quite pinpoint, but possibly it was just Alex. 

_Bite me_ ran through Hank’s head and he thought it would be a little weird to bite Alex, so he grazed his teeth against his skin and Alex made a noise that made Hank’s crotch feel tighter. Hank did it again and he lightly got a piece of Alex’s skin between his teeth and dragged his teeth across it before letting it go. Alex made another one of those noises and Hank pulled back to see he left a small mark on his skin. 

“I think I just gave you a hickey.”

“Well yeah, that tends to happen,” he replied a little breathlessly. Hank nodded at his words and resumed to marking up the same spot, making Alex moan. His moan sounded very sexual and Hank had a vague idea that this was turning him on. 

Slowly, Hank guided his hand to rest on Alex’s thigh, inching his hand up till it reached his inner thigh, and then, Hank brushed his thumb across his crotch. Hank gasped as Alex did, feeling the amount of heat Alex was giving off, and feeling that Alex was in fact hard in his pants, Hank’s pants really, too.

Alex was turned on by this. Alex was turned on by Hank. Why was that such a hard concept for him to wrap his head around? Maybe because Hank was Hank and Alex was well, he was Alex. 

Hank’s jeans were loose enough around Alex’s waist that it was easy enough for Hank to slide his hands underneath the waistline. His hand immediately came in contact with the boxers and Hank wrapped a hand around Alex through the fabric.

“Hank,” Alex breathed out and Hank pulled away from his neck to look at his face. Alex was staring right at him, his pupils blown so wide Hank could only see a sliver of blue. 

Hank removed his hand and went all out and slid his hand underneath Alex’s boxers, feeling his cock out with his hand. Alex’s mouth fell open and Hank moved his hand up and wrapped around the tip, feeling it was wet with precum, making him moan loudly.

“When we’re at work, we’re not talking about this.” Alex nodded in agreement and Hank removed his hands from Alex completely. “Stand up for a second.” Alex complied, getting out of Hank’s lap and standing up. 

Hank started to undo his shirt and Alex helped him, capturing his mouth in a kiss as they discarded their articles of clothing separating them; Alex pushed Hank back on the couch and they resumed their original position.

Hank looked down in between them, seeing Hank was just as hard as Alex was. Alex’s cock was flushed pink and his tip was dripping with precum. 

“You’re so hard for me,” Hank flicked his eyes up as he wrapped his hand back around Alex’s cock, making a ring with his fingers and starting to jerk him.

“I sure hope after two years I still am,” he teased and threw his head back and pushed his hips forward and Hank twisted his fingers. “Fuck Hank.” Alex looked down at what he was doing and Hank felt his cock twitch in his grip. “That feels so good.” Alex took his cock in his hand and Hank moaned himself, watching as Alex played with his foreskin. “I hoped you were big,” he leaned forward and hissed into Hank’s ear, “and you surely didn’t disappoint.”

Hank was too caught up in his own bliss to respond. He was mainly focused on how he was feeling, what he was doing, and definitely the noises they were making. Hank knew he would never get this out of his head and in a way, he didn’t think he wanted to. 

“Okay Hank,” Alex slumped against his shoulder, his breath tickling Hank’s neck, “Hank fuck I’m gonna cum.” Hank was going to cum himself soon, but he didn’t tell Alex that. 

Instead, Hank turned his head and used his freehand to turn Alex’s head to face his, pulling him into a final kiss. Both of them were moaning against each other’s mouths when they came into each other’s hand. Hank opened his eyes and smiled blissfully down at Alex, whose eyes were still screwed shut and recovering from his own orgasm. Hank was pretty sure that was the best orgasm he ever had, technically the second best, but he wasn’t thinking about that now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up Thursday!! Any idea as to what will happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here and Alex meets Hank’s parents!!! Enjoy!!!

“What’s that on your neck?”

Alex rolled his eyes. Now Hank noticed? It’s been four days since their...exchange, and Hank just now noticed? 

“It’s from you,” Alex gave him an annoyed look. “Remember?”

“Yes Alex, I remember.” Hank glanced at his watch quickly before looking back at the road. “We have enough time to go stop somewhere and get some makeup to cover it up.”

Alex snorted. “Makeup isn’t going to cover it, trust me, I’ve tried. You just were too rough.”

“Last time I checked you enjoyed it.”

Alex bit down on the inside of his cheek to conceal a laugh because yeah, he enjoyed it. He had to admit, he did have some kinks that he may or may not disclose with Hank. But he would just have to see where they went. 

Wait, did Alex want to go further with Hank? He wouldn’t mind the sex no doubt...but with Hank? 

“Yeah,” Alex finally replied. “I did. I enjoyed it a lot. Should I tell your parents that you made me cum?” Hank grunted and Alex laughed. “Or that I made you cum?”

“We’re not discussing sex with my parents.”

“And if they mention it?”

Hank gave him a nudge on the arm. “They won’t.”

“They might,” Alex pressed. “What if they see what you-

“Alex,” Hank barked and he pulled off to the side of the road, looking at him sternly. “Just please, _please_ for the love of God just be normal. Be the most perfect guy that ever walked this earth. Don’t even imply that we had sex-

“We didn’t have sex,” he corrected.

Hank sighed. “You know what I mean. Please, be good.”

“Hank, don’t worry. I’ve got this,” Alex smiled at him proudly. “I’ll be the most perfect boyfriend, you’ll even want to date me after this.” Hank rolled his eyes and resumed to driving to his parent’s house. “You doubt me?”

“No.”

“Your face says otherwise.”

Hank gripped the steering wheel visibly tighter than he was before. “I’m just nervous, like really nervous. I’ve never brought anyone home before and I don’t know how my parents will react or anything.” Alex gave a slow nod of understanding. 

“I’m sure everything will be okay,” Alex comfortingly put his hand on Hank’s thigh and gave it a squeeze. “Worst case scenario, I make a scene and break up with you.”

Hank chuckled. “Please don’t.”

“Just messing with you,” Alex laughed and he saw Hank’s shoulders relax too. “You know something?”

“Hm?”

“You’re a real catch, McCoy.”

“Not everyone would agree with you, but thanks.” Hank sucked in a breath as he parked in his parents’ driveway. Hank kept his hands on the steering wheel, looking like he had no intention of getting out. 

Alex unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned closer to Hank, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Hey,” he said softly and Hank turned to look at him, “we got this. It’s just dinner, don’t overthink it.” Hank nodded at his words and Alex unbuckled his seatbelt for him. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” he got out of the car and Alex did as well, taking his hand as they walked up the sidewalk. “Is it too late to tell them I got caught up with work?”

“Yes,” Alex gave his hand a squeeze and halted Hank, stepping in front of him before they went up the front steps. “Hank, you worked for the fucking CIA. You can do this. I believe in you,” he gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and dragged Hank over to the door, knocking on it.

“Alex, I don’t think-

“Oh my god!” A woman, Alex assumed to be Hank’s mom, squealed with excitement as a huge smile formed on her face. “Norton honey!” She called out and Alex glanced at Hank, seeing he was focused on the doorpost. “Come inside please,” she ushered them in and Alex was immediately pulled out of Hank’s grasp and into a hug. 

Alex let out a gasp and was immediately pulled back, having his face being taken into Hank’s mom’s hands.

“Hank he’s perfect,” she grinned and Alex gave her a small smile back. “You’ve been hiding him for two whole years?” She shook her head at her son but smiled at Alex warmly. “You can call me Edna, or Mom!”

“Mom,” Hank interjected and Alex felt Hank’s hand on his shoulder, “too soon?”

“Of course not!” Edna squished Alex’s cheeks. “Honey, you really picked a looker! Alex darling, you have to excuse my surprise but Hank never told us how good looking you were!”

Alex laughed. “Hank wanted to keep me all to himself.” He was relieved when Edna let his face go and Alex glued himself to Hank’s side, taking his hand again. “But I can’t blame him because I enjoyed his company as much as he enjoyed mine,” he gave Hank an affectionate look and Hank gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“You two!” Edna cooed. “You won’t believe what happened at Church today.” Hank groaned and Edna shot him a look. “You’ll have to excuse Henry, he’s an atheist,” Edna hissed like the words were illegal. “Anyway,” she continued cheerily, “I prayed today that Hank would find his soulmate and he did!”

“No way! Because Hank tells me all the time that in his soulmate,” Alex gave Hank a look, “right babe?”

“Right. He’s right. Alex is my soulmate,” Hank gave him another kiss and Edna gave another squeal. 

“So when’s the wedding?!”

Alex laughed. “Good question! But you know Hank, he wants to wait till we’re both settled. And with his new promotion and all, it kinda sets somethings back, but we’ve discussed it.” 

Yeah, Alex could so do this shit in his sleep.

“Well you better hurry honey, you don’t want to lose this one,” Edna gave Hank a look and Alex laughed. 

“Oh don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.” Hank made a noise at that but Alex ignored it, following Edna over to the dining room where a man, probably Norton, was setting down a roast.

“Norton sweetheart, this is our future son in law,” Edna introduced and Alex bit back a laugh as he saw Hank’s side eye. 

Norton walked around the table and greeted Alex with a firm handshake. “So you’re the one that stole my boy’s heart,” he gripped his hand a little too tightly. “Come on, let me show you around before dinner.”

“Norton-

“Dad-

“I’ll just take a minute,” Norton dismissed and his arm wrapped around Alex’s shoulder and he was led over into another room and out of view. “Alex, Hank hasn’t told us a lot about you, he kept you secret for two years, and I’m just trying to look out for my son here.”

“I completely understand, sir. And I have the same fear,” Alex inhaled very sharply, getting his eyes to instantly water. “Before I met Hank, I wasn’t in a good place, I wasn’t myself. I-I was scared, horrified to be in another relationship. And then,” he started to smile, “then I met your son and he changed everything for me. He gave me a chance to fall in love again and I don’t have any intention of letting him go anytime soon.”

And that was how it was done.

Norton pulled Alex into a very tight hug and patted him on the back. “If my son ever lets you go, I’ll kill him,” he pulled back to look at Alex’s face, “and if you ever break his heart I’ll kill you.” Alex laughed but Norton’s face was grim. “I’m serious. Hurt him once and it’s over.”

“I understand.”

Norton chuckled. “I’m kidding. I’m just kidding Alex, relax. I know you won’t do anything wrong.” 

And there it was: The guilt. Alex swallowed that down quickly as he was led back to the dining area and sat down next to Hank, who gave him a questioning look but Alex would explain later.

Once everyone was seated and eating, that’s when the real interrogation started to begin. 

“Alex dear,” Edna spoke first, “do you want children in the future?”

“Mom,” Hank shot her a look.

“I do,” Alex replied honestly, visibly taking Hank’s hand, “I love kids. I have some nieces and a nephew and I absolutely adore them,” he beamed. “Actually one of my nieces is having a birthday party on a Saturday so Hank and I were going to go to that. Because I’m guilty of keeping Hank from them too.”

Edna shook her head. “You boys need to stop being so selfish! And Alex,” she gave him a kind look, “we would love to meet your family. I’m sure they’re wonderful.”

Alex shrugged and took a long sip from the glass of dinner wine poured out for him. “The Summers are a wild bunch.”

“Summers,” Norton said the name questioningly, “do you plan on keeping that when you and Hank get married?”

Alex would feel bad for Hank right now since he was dying of complete embarrassment, but Alex was honestly enjoying himself too much to! 

“No, I’ll take McCoy. Alexander McCoy just has a ring to it, don’t you think darling?” Alex rested his hand on Hank’s shoulder and Hank’s face was crimson. 

“Yeah,” Hank breathed out. “But Alex and I-

“Are engaged to be engaged,” he interjected and he knew Hank was going to kill him for this. “We know we will get engaged one of these days but right now, we’re just enjoying each other.”

Hank smiled at him and Alex smiled right back. 

“You two are just adorable,” Edna cooed. “Well, how’d you meet?”

Alex went on the same spiel he did with Charles and Hank butted in just at the right parts. Hank’s parents soaked up every word and a part of Alex felt bad that all of this was a lie and that his parents would just be crushed when they found out the truth, but this was Hank’s doing. 

Well, that was what Alex was telling himself just to feel better about it.

“And what about you Alex?”

Alex blinked out of his thoughts. “What?”

“Do you think you two are ready to move in together?” Edna asked happily and Alex was confused.

“Um,” he looked at Hank for help but Hank was too occupied in his broccoli. “I mean...we might as well since I spend a lot of nights at Hank’s place.”

Alex cursed at himself. He wasn’t supposed to say that! He wasn’t supposed to mention sex! He didn’t really mention it but he implied it!

“What do you guys do?” Norton followed up and Alex knew Hank was going to kill him.

“Watch movies, Hank cooks dinner. Most of the time we talk about our day,” Alex covered smoothly. “Even though we see each other at work all the time, we have to be coworkers, not a couple. And yeah, Hank has made me mad some days but I leave that behind and focus on what’s here instead.” 

“And Alex makes me mad too,” Hank chimed in suddenly. “Like he just loves to sit himself on my desk, especially when I’m working.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “It’s really not that big of a deal but Hank makes it more of a deal than it is. Like I don’t even sit on papers or anything.” 

“He gets in the way.”

“Not in your way.”

Hank turned to look at him fully. “I had to wait five whole minutes for you to move just so I could get to my drawer.”

“If you just asked I would’ve, or you could’ve moved me,” Alex smirked since he knew Hank was truly annoyed. “You did it before, just do it again.”

Hank gave him a look Alex didn’t recognize and they resumed back to the conversation. “We leave all work related things at the office,” he concluded.

“Good, that’s healthy,” Norton agreed before standing up. “I’m going to go get dessert.”

“I’ll help,” Edna offered and the two of them left the dining room, empty dishes in hands.

“Really? You were annoyed with me today?” Alex whispered and Hank shrugged.

“I mean,” he set his hand down on his thigh, “I think we could use a way to let out frustration.”

Alex’s stomach flipped with excitement. “Are you telling me I’m getting lucky tonight?”

Hank chuckled. “Maybe.”

“Well yes or no? I need to know if I need to cancel my plans or not.”

“You have plans?”

Alex shrugged himself. “I mean no, I was just going to go to bed. Why? You want to spend the night?” He chewed on his lip and Hank shook his head. “Then what do you have in mind, McCoy?”

“Not spending the night but,” Hank moved his hand up further, “I’m not gonna leave you empty handed either,” he winked and Alex was _so_ getting laid.

***

“Your parents are great,” Alex told him once they were back in Hank’s car. Alex did enjoy himself and if being a pretend boyfriend got him a warm welcome and a free meal, he should’ve definitely do this more often.

“More like embarrassing,” Hank grumbled as he started to drive. “I can’t believe they asked if you wanted kids.” He shook his head and Alex laughed. “You may find all of this funny but I think that was the worst experience of my life.”

“Relax Hank, it’s over with. And you’ll never have to do it ever again.”

“Yeah, I will,” he stated bluntly. “If my parents ever forgive me and I bring home a person that I really am dating, the questions will pop back up, I just know it.” Alex shrugged, turning to look out the window. “And they’re really going to hate me when we break up because they love you. God it was if almost my mom wanted to just have us get married right then and there.”

That got Alex thinking. A plan popped right into his head but it was probably the most dumbest thing he had ever thought of, but it didn’t hurt to suggest it to Hank. If Hank disagreed with it, then Alex could so play it off as a joke.

“What if...what if we didn’t?” Alex turned to look back at Hank, who glanced at him. “What if we didn’t break up?”

“Y-You don’t-What?” Hank looked at him again before turning his attention back to the road. 

“You don’t want to break your parent’s hearts so let’s just not break up.” Hank went quiet for a moment, probably thinking over what the hell Alex just told him. “Like we just-

“Wait let me get this straight,” Hank pulled off to the side of the road again and parked the car, facing Alex fully. “You want to stay together?” Alex nodded. “Why?”

Alex shrugged. “Why not?”

“I can think of a million reasons why not!”

“Give me one.”

“For starters, you and I don’t get along.”

Alex laughed. “Yeah, I’m aware. But that’s the fun part about pretending. We can pretend to tolerate each other.” Alex set his hand down on his thigh, giving it a squeeze. “And weren’t you the one that said we can find a way to resolve our tension? Mind vocalizing that?”

“Why? So you can jerk off in my car?” Hank teased and Alex slid his hand up further on his thigh. “Alex, I’m driving.”

“Not right now you aren’t. Car’s parked and there’s a whole back seat behind us.” Alex slid his hand further up, keeping his eyes on Hank. “Or we could just take this back to my place. Your call.”

“Can I ask you something?” Alex nodded. “Be honest.” Alex nodded again. “Do you want to have sex?”

Alex rolled his eyes. Of course he wanted to have sex with Hank...again. Hank was physically everything Alex liked in a partner. Yes, he preferred Hank’s _size_ , and they had good sex.

“I wouldn’t know anyone that wouldn’t,” Alex cleared his throat and his hand neared Hank’s crotch. “Do you want to have sex? With me?” Hank nodded and Alex took in that ego boost. “How about in the office?”

“Absolutely not.”

Alex frowned. “Why not? You can fuck me on your desk,” he suggested and Hank leaned in a little closer.

“You would want that, wouldn’t you?” Alex’s stomach flipped. He loved dirty talk and maybe Hank already picked up on it too. Hank rested his hand on his cheek and his thumb rested against his lower lip. Alex parted his lips slightly and licked the pad of Hank’s thumb. “Too bad it's not gonna happen,” he smiled cheekily and gave Alex a kiss on his cheek. 

“You’re such a tease,” Alex swatted his hand away and Hank laughed, going back to driving.

“And you like it.” Yeah, Alex did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The question of marriage keeps popping up...
> 
> Hank meets Alex’s family next-how does that go? Find out Tuesday!! Thanks for reading!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here!!! This is one of the shorter ones but nonetheless important!!! Enjoy!!!

Hank took it upon himself to get coffee for him and Alex the next morning, smiling to himself as he made his way to the elevator. Last night, even after the embarrassing dinner with his parents, it was pretty good, he couldn’t lie. Him and Alex didn’t do anything after, to both of their disappointment, but they would...eventually.

The elevator doors shut and Hank almost pressed the button to move up, but the doors opened back up and Alex stepped inside, smiling at Hank. Alex was also holding two cups of coffee as well and he laughed as he stepped next to Hank and they rode up the elevator together.

“Doing my job for me?” Alex gave him a playful nudge and Hank laughed himself. 

“Just thought I should treat you for once,” Hank gave him a kiss on the cheek and the elevator door dinged open and they stepped out, walking to his office. “Where is everyone?” Hank looked around, seeing hardly anyone was here.

Alex shrugged. “Don’t know,” he stepped in front of Hank and walked into his office first, setting the cups of coffee down on the desk before seating himself on it. “And I don’t really care.”

Hank set his cups down on the table Alex usually worked at and strode over to him, resting his hands on his hips. Alex spread his legs apart and captured Hank, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Hank caught Alex’s lips in a tender kiss, shrugging off his blazer since Alex was pushing it off of him anyway. “If we get caught,” Hank gasped against his mouth, his hands starting to tease at Alex’s belt buckle, “like seriously get caught-

“You don’t want the whole office to see me getting-

“Am I interrupting?” 

Hank jumped off of Alex so fast and grabbed his blazer, throwing it on himself like a blanket while Alex slid off of Hank’s desk. Hank noticed the visible tent in Alex’s pants so he quickly stepped in front of him to block him from view.

“R-Raven,” Hank cleared his throat as she smiled warmly at him, “What-Why are you here?”

“Because I have a plan,” she grinned and Hank looked back at Alex, who gave him a shrug as if he didn’t know. “Tonight, we’re going on a date!”

“Excuse me?” Alex and Hank asked together.

“You know, you guys, me and Azazel, and I’m bringing along Charles and he’ll meet Erik!” 

Hank’s mouth went dry. Raven wanted to set Charles up with Erik Lehnsherr? He could eat him alive!

“Are you insane?” Hank blurted and Raven frowned. “Have you met Erik? He’s-He’s-

“Scary,” Alex finished for him, taking his hand. “Him and Charles couldn’t possibly work. Like I understand you want what’s best for Charles but are you sure that’s with Erik?”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Oh come on you guys! You should be on board with this!”

Hank shook his head. “No Raven, I’m sorry, but no. I’m Charles’ best friend, I can’t let you do that to him.”

“All I’m doing is just making them meet. It’s up to them to see if they want to date or not,” she replied a little sourly. “You’re human, you wouldn’t understand,” she muttered

“Okay, out,” Alex barked. “Don’t talk to him like that, ever again.” Alex’s hands were clenched into fists now and Raven didn’t even blink at his anger. 

“Just be at the restaurant on fifth street at six,” she huffed before leaving his office and slammed the door behind her.

Hank blinked. “What was that about?” 

“Raven has a thing for mutant supremacy,” Alex snatched up one of the coffee cups and took a big gulp of it. “Her and Charles differ on that, as do I.” Hank gave a slow nod of understanding.

“But I’m not a human.”

“I know, but Raven doesn’t know that.” Alex gave him an apologetic look and rested his hand on his cheek, caressing it, “And even if you were, I wouldn’t care. Hell no one should care but not everyone agrees.” Hank once again nodded. 

“So it’s not important to you? To not be with a mutant?”

Alex shook his head. “No. There’s nothing wrong with being human. Like our parents are human and they’re great. The thing is it shouldn’t matter. Neither should be superior, we should all just be equal.” 

“I-I just didn’t know Raven was like that.” Hank was a bit astonished at what he just saw, then again, he didn’t really know Raven that well to begin with. 

“For as long as I’ve known her she’s always been like that. It’s just how she is,” Alex sighed. 

“You stood up for me.”

Alex smiled at him. “Of course I stood up for you. I’m not going to let someone talk to you like that. _You_ shouldn’t let someone talk to you like that. We’re in this together, Hank.”

Hank matched his smile and pulled him closer. “I want to go to that dinner tonight.”

Alex snorted. “Why?”

“So we can be there for Charles,” he looked him up and down, “and it would be a good way to really sell our relationship, you know?” Alex nodded in understanding. “And it’s only what? One, two hours out of our lives? It won’t be so bad.”

“You know Erik will be there though, right? Our boss, Erik Lehnsherr, will be there.” Alex ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. “I can’t believe Raven wants to set Charles up with Erik. Like they just make such an odd couple.”

“I mean every couple has their disagreements,” Hank mumbled. “Not every single couple has everything in common. Like you and I don’t have everything in common. That’s something we can’t fake.”

Alex shrugged and took his freehand to wrap it around Hank’s neck and pull him closer. “But we do have some things in common, the important things,” he giggled.

“Which is?”

“I think you know,” Alex leaned in to kiss him and Hank pressed his lips against his softly.

“We both have work to do,” he told him firmly but kissed him again. 

“Always killing the mood,” Alex grumbled and went over to his respective work station.

“Actually Raven killed the mood,” Hank pointed out as he went over to his desk and started to do some work himself.

Alex let out a low whistle and Hank looked at him, confused. “So she’s not so perfect after all, huh?”

Hank rolled his eyes. “Shut up,” he teased and Alex laughed. 

“Told you everyone has flaws.”

“Alex, now’s not that the time for your speech of I told you so’s.”

“You’re backpedaling.”

Hank shot him a look. “I’m not backpedaling. I’m becoming aware of something that’s making my opinion change,” he countered lightly. 

“Your opinion on what changed?”

“Alex-

“Hey, you’re the one who brought it up.” Alex flashed him a bright smile and Hank laughed off his annoyance. “Alright, I’ll leave you alone about it, for now.”

“Thank you,” he said sincerely and opened up one of Emma’s drawers, looking at all the purple labels. “What did purple mean again?” 

“Published. You didn’t listen to a single thing Emma told you, did you?”

Hank shrugged. He did in fact retain all of the information Emma told him, but a part of Hank wanted to keep talking to Alex. Who knew, maybe him and Alex could be friends after all of this since it never hurt to have new friends.

“Do you need my help?” Alex offered and Hank nodded. Alex stood up and walked on over, leaning up against his desk. “Blue is uncompleted, green is completed.”

“And red?”

Alex looked confused. “Red? There is no red.”

“Yes there is.”

“No, there’s not. I’ve worked for Emma for three years, I think I’d know if there was a red,” Alex frowned and titled his head to the side, looking at Hank weirdly, who laughed. “Messing with me, McCoy?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Alex pushed himself off Hank’s desk and turned his desk chair to face him, sliding into his lap. “This is the second time you’ve messed with me,” he wrapped his hands around Hank’s neck. Hank moved his hands to wrap around his waist to support him. “Maybe I should get you back.”

Alex moved his head closer to Hank’s neck and Hank sighed contently as Alex started to kiss and bite at his neck. Hank knew he shouldn’t be doing this at work; it’s not something the _General Manager_ should be doing anyway.

“Alex,” Hank moaned as he felt Alex’s hand make his way to his crotch, starting to palm him. 

“This what I’m paying you both for?”

Hank’s blood ran cold and Alex froze. Oh fuck. Hank was so getting fired. They were _both_ getting fired. Hank could kiss General Manager goodbye and would have to find somewhere else to work. Maybe he should just pretend like he was comforting Alex?

“Answer me,” Erik barked and Alex tried to move out of Hank’s lap but Hank’s arms were frozen in place, both of them looking at Erik’s angered face.

“We-We’re dating,” Alex sputtered out. “Two years now.”

Erik crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t care. Don’t you two have work to be doing?” Both of them nodded. “And why aren’t you doing it?”

“Hank needed my help.”

“Well I’m sure you’re helping him alright,” Erik spat, narrowing his eyes at them. “You two can go on ahead and do whatever the hell you want, but not in this office.” 

Yeah, Hank was definitely going to get fired.

“Sir-

“Shut it Summers,” Erik snapped. “Now, you two keep the relationship at home.” Both of them nodded in agreement. “And I need a favor,” he spoke more calmly. 

“A-Anything,” Hank choked out.

“I have a dinner tonight and my babysitter just cancelled.”

“You have kids?” Hank swatted Alex’s arm lightly and Alex shot him a look.

“Yes, I do,” Erik brisked. “Three. I need a sitter.”

“We can’t,” Hank gave him an apologetic smile. “Alex and I have plans already. Plans we can’t change. I’m sorry, sir.” 

Erik gave a quick nod. “That’s alright, I just thought you were the best suited for the job.” He started to walk towards the door, about to walk out before turning around one more time. “And if I catch either of you or get word that you had sex in this building, you’re both fired.” He gave them a final look before leaving Hank’s office, slamming the door behind him.

“God that was close,” Alex breathed out with relief and slumped against Hank’s chest. “Maybe we should let Charles date Erik, it might make him nicer,” he joked. 

Hank didn’t laugh. He didn’t even move. He was close, so damn close to actually getting fired. Hank stared off into space, still trying to wrap his head around what the hell just happened.

“Hey,” Alex took his face in his hands and made him look at him, “It’s okay. We’re okay, Hank.” Hank nodded but he didn’t say anything. “I’m sorry for getting you in trouble.”

“What?” 

“I said I’m sorry. If you lose your job, it’s on me.”

Hank shook his head at his words. “It’s not on you.”

“I initiated it.”

“And I consented,” Hank gave his arm a comforting squeeze. “But it’s probably best that we continue this outside of work. After dinner tonight perhaps?”

Alex chuckled. “That dinner will sure be eventful. Maybe that’s what we need after, some relaxation.” 

“Well, hopefully this dinner isn’t that eventful.”

***

“What street did Raven say again?” Hank asked, turning down sixth street.

“I think fifth. Did she even say which restaurant?” Hank shook his head. “So do we just look at all fifty restaurants and try to find the one?” 

Hank turned the corner, feeling relieved as he saw Charles head on inside a restaurant a few feet away from them. If only Charles knew his fate; Hank felt pity for him.

“Found it,” he announced as he successfully parallel parked in a spot. “This should be fun,” he opened up the car door and got out with Alex, taking his hand as they walked inside.

“I think Erik might fire Raven for this,” Alex laughed as they entered the restaurant, seeing everyone was at a table, minus Erik. 

Hank took a deep breath and walked over to the table which was probably the worst decision he ever made in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, how will the dinner go? Will Raven’s plan go well? Will something eventful happen? Find out Thursday!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Thursday and the next chapter is here!!! Also updated the summary because it took me nine whole chapters to realize it wasn’t the best and wasn’t how I wanted it. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is in Erik’s POV (there’s some cherik in there too for all the cherik shippers!!!) so enjoy!!!

“Emma,” Erik rubbed at his temples, feeling a tension headache coming on, “they’re children. Have you never been around children before?”

“Have you met me?” Emma spoke tartly over the phone. “No Erik, I have not been around children, ever. I’m only doing this because you’re my boss.”

Erik sighed heavily, parking his car in front of the restaurant Azazel told him to meet him at. “I’m very aware. There’s leftover spaghetti in the fridge. Just plate it, heat it up, and make sure they’re in bed by nine.” He unbuckled his seatbelt and stared at the restaurant with dread. 

“And what do I do in between dinner and bed?”

“Be creative.” Erik hung up his phone and shoved it into his pocket before getting out of the car and heading inside.

He was going to kill Azazel. Erik should’ve known, he really should’ve known that his best friend would set him up. Maybe it wasn’t Azazel’s idea, maybe it was Raven’s since Azazel just won’t shut up about her; regardless, Erik was going to be miserable.

Hank and Alex were also there too, looking just as smitten with each other as they did when Erik walked in on them. He was still pissed about that too, but he wasn’t boss Erik right now, he was just Erik. And there honestly wasn’t much of a difference between the two.

Well, the only difference was Erik couldn’t fire anyone when he was not at the office. 

There was someone else there Erik didn’t recognize; he had a charming look to him. His eyes were very bright, very blue, and he was laughing along with whatever the dinner conversation was.

Slowly, ever so slowly, and very dismally, Erik approached the table and gave a tight, somewhat apologetic smile.

“Sorry I’m late, trouble with the babysitter,” he shot Hank and Alex a look, which they ignored, sat down next to Azazel, and across from the man he did not know.

“Erik,” Raven spoke up first, a smile wide on her face, “this is my brother, Charles Xavier. Charles, this is our boss and Azazel’s best friend, Erik Lehnsherr.”

“Pleasure,” Charles greeted and stuck his hand out to Erik, which he took. Erik’s eyes danced all around his face, soaking up every detail of his face and the posh British accent too. “Raven tells me you’re a mutant, like us all here,” Charles smiled at that and Erik let his hand go then, realizing he’d been holding it for too long.

“I am.” Erik lifted up everyone’s silverware with a flick of his fingers and everyone awed.

“How fascinating!” Charles boasted and Erik gave him a small smile back.

“Not all of us are mutants,” Raven muttered under her breath and Erik noticed Alex’s jaw clenched.

“Yes, we are,” Alex gritted out. “Hank’s a mutant too and even if he wasn’t it shouldn’t matter.” Raven grunted at that and took a long sip from her water and Alex glared at her. 

Erik took a sip of his water as well, wishing it was something alcoholic since he knew it would be a long night. 

“Can we at least try to get through one dinner without you two going at each other?” Charles asked a bit harshly.

“This happened before?” Hank looked between the two of them, confused.

“Your darling boyfriend and I agree to disagree,” Raven forced a smile and Alex rolled his eyes. “You could at least try to be civil,” she spat.

“I was, up until you opened-

“Alex,” Charles hissed, “enough. Both of you. You’re acting like children.”

“Agreed,” Erik chimed in, receiving annoyed looks from almost everyone. “What? I have three of my own, I recognize the behavior anywhere.”

Charles’ eyes shone a little brighter than they did before. “You do? How wonderful!” Erik let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. It was a relief in all honesty that he actually met someone who didn’t dislike children. “I’ve always loved children.”

“Us too,” Raven cooed, taking Azazel’s hand. “And we have an announcement. A big announcement.”

“Yes, do tell us why you called us all here,” Charles cleared his throat. 

“Well-

Erik honestly tuned out of the conversation, picking up the menu and starting to skim it. He felt a piece of metal fall to the floor and Hank was suddenly on the carpet, down on one knee.

“What are you doing?” Erik asked him and he must’ve asked him a bit too loudly since the table went quiet, all eyes landed on Hank. Hank, who was down on one knee in front of Alex.

“I-I

“Oh my god!” Raven squealed a bit too loudly in Erik’s opinion. “He’s proposing!”

“What?!” Alex exclaimed next and Hank looked just as shocked as he was.

Hank’s face immediately became red and Erik noticed that everyone in the whole restaurant was looking at them now. Erik really wished he did have some alcohol now, for Hank. He’d need it.

“I-I was going to do this in a more private setting,” Hank stumbled and Erik thought he was going to choke on his own tongue. “But better now than later, right?” Hank forced out a laugh and ran a shaky hand through his hair. “Alexander Summers, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Alex replied almost immediately and both of them simply stared at each other. Erik nudged his foot at Hank, making him get up and he gave Alex a kiss while everyone cheered around them.

Personally, Erik didn’t think it was the best proposal. That was probably a shitty thing for him to say but Erik was being honest. It wasn’t that romantic, wasn’t that personal, but it was very abrupt so he couldn’t blame Hank.

_But at least they’re happy._

Erik’s eyes flicked up and he met Charles’ eyes, seeing he was giving him a knowing look. _It’s quite rude to read a stranger’s thoughts, Mr. Xavier._

_Not my fault you’re projecting. Kudos to you for being good at the communication._

Erik snorted. _My assistant is a telepath. And I’m a quick learner._

Charles gave a small laugh. _Quick enough to realize why we were brought here?_

_I beg your pardon?_

_I believe Raven’s intention was to set us up. I could tell from the moment she introduced us._

Erik cocked an eyebrow at that, wondering why the hell his employee of all people would go out of her way to set him up on a date with her brother. Not that Erik minded, just this once. Charles has potential, enough that would make Erik ask him out on a proper date.

_I’m flattered._

_I didn’t project that thought._

Charles smirked. _I know._

“I’d like to make a toast,” Charles announced out loud, raising his glass of water in the air. “To my very good friends, Hank and Alex. I still don’t quite understand why you never told me that you two were together, but nonetheless, I’m extremely happy for you both. And as a wedding gift, consider your wedding paid for.”

“Charles, you can’t do that,” Raven immediately spoke with a great amount of distaste in her voice. “You can’t just pay for their wedding.”

“Raven-

“She’s right,” Hank interjected, his face paling to a near paperwhite, “we can’t accept that, Charles. It’s far too generous and Alex and I haven’t even discussed any details yet.”

“Just got engaged,” Alex replied a little dryly. He looked like he was lost in his own thoughts at the moment, neither Hank nor him looked ecstatic. Erik found that odd but he kept his mouth shut; wasn’t his place to pry. 

Charles waved away their concerns. “It’s my gift to you. I see you both like the brothers I’ve never had and I want to do this for you. I cannot force you to accept the offer but at least think it over,” he gave them a kind smile.

“I need some air,” Raven abruptly stood up and Azazel reached for her hand but she shrugged out of his grip, leaving the restaurant quickly.

“Excuse me,” Azazel gave a brief smile before he poofed out of the restaurant as well, following Raven.

“I-I need to use the bathroom,” Alex stood up as well and left the table, Hank following behind him. 

“And then there were too,” Charles sighed heavily, mindlessly flipping through the menu. 

Erik tapped his foot in a steady rhythm as the silence built around them. God this dinner turned out to be a real shit show, didn’t it? He had a feeling no one would return back to the table which was just what he needed, right?

“Is everyone ready to order?” Charles and Erik both lowered their menus to see a waiter had come by, a pen and paper ready.

“I think we’ll need-

“I’ll have a filet, medium, and your finest glass of red wine,” Erik ordered for himself, ignoring Charles’ weird look. Charles mumbled in an order himself and the waiter disappeared soon after. “I don’t think they’re coming back,” he told him bluntly. 

“Nonsense. I know my sister will,” Charles began. “And it’s not like Hank and Alex would just up and leave either,” he laughed.

Erik took a piece of bread from the basket that was in the center of the table. “Reach out and see for yourself, I know I’m right.”

“I know you’re wrong,” he countered. “Hank and Alex are coming back right now as we speak.”

Erik looked behind Charles to see that Hank and Alex emerged from the bathroom, not looking happy with one another. Alex strode quickly out of the restaurant and Hank was right behind him, calling his name. 

“You were saying?” He told Charles a little smugly and Charles huffed, grabbing a piece of bread for himself too. “So Charles, tell me about yourself.”

“I’m a professor at the local university and I have a son.”

“Oh you do? How old?”

“Eight. Yours?”

“Two are four and the youngest is one.” 

Charles leaned forward a little on the table, intrigued. “Twins I take it?” Erik nodded. “Divorced?”

“Sort of.”

Charles looked confused then and Erik felt like he said to much already. “Meaning?”

“Meaning that their mother left as soon as Lorna, my youngest, was born. I think she knew our marriage was over and after having Lorna, she was done.” Erik thanked the waiter quickly when they came by and poured them glasses of wine. “But it’s her loss.”

“I’m so sorry,” Charles reached out and comfortingly put his hand over his, giving it a small squeeze.

Erik studied their hands together for a minute, soaking in every detail of Charles’ fair and freckled skin. 

“What,” he cleared his throat as Erik felt the slightest bit flustered, “What about you?” 

“Surrogate.” Erik gave a nod of understanding, still realizing that Charles’ hand was over his. 

“Would you ever have more?”

“Absolutely,” Charles answered without hesitation. “And although I can’t conceive them on my own, it doesn’t hurt to practice,” he winked and Erik knew what he was implying.

Erik lifted his finger in the air and his eyes came in contact with their waiter. “Check please.”

***

“Well,” Charles laughed a little breathlessly, “I’d say that was an eventful first date.”

Erik looked at him, baffled. “We’re calling this a date?”

“Wouldn’t you?” Charles rolled back onto him, pressing a kiss to his chest. “You bought me dinner, took me to a hotel,” he went on and Erik ran a hand through Charles’ hair. 

“Absolutely,” Erik sat up in bed and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. “Is it too soon to ask you to be my date to the wedding?”

Charles giggled. “They don’t even have a wedding yet. But when they do,” he moved himself into Erik’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, “I’ll be sure to definitely take you as my date.”

“You’re taking me?”

“I don’t think they’re inviting their boss,” he teased and Erik shrugged. “Regardless, we’re going to that wedding together. You can count on it.” Erik would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Hank and Alex ended up engaged!! Anyone see that coming?
> 
> How will both Hank and Alex react to the engagement? Find out Tuesday!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex’s reaction to the engagement!! Enjoy!!

“Alex!”

Alex ignored Hank, which he should’ve done from the start. He really should’ve ignored him from the start and never agreed to be his pretend boyfriend in the first place. But no, Alex was fucking stupid and was thinking about what he could get out of this instead of what he was actually _doing_. 

He went from dating Hank to being engaged to Hank. It had only been a week of knowing him, knowing his somewhat boss, and Alex was already engaged to him.

He couldn’t breathe. Alex was suffocating on his own air and he knew he was way over his head, him and Hank both were. This wasn’t the plan. The plan was to make Hank get someone; to fall into someone else’s arms and fall in love and fulfill ever fantasy he dreamt of. The plan was for Alex to hypothetically break Hank’s heart.

The plan wasn’t to get engaged but now they were engaged. 

Alex was engaged. He’d have a hard time proving that one. He knew his family would never buy it. Hell even his six month old nephew wouldn’t believe it. He wondered who would kill him first.

No one in his family, he hoped. Maybe Logan since it will upset Scott so much. Erik would definitely kill him but Alex could leave his job, he didn’t need that. Charles would be absolutely heartbroken when he found out too. Especially since he wanted to pay for the wedding.

Alex choked. He knew this was all coming to an end because he wasn’t sure if he could handle it anymore.

“Alex,” Hank’s voice sounded closer but Alex kept on walking. His stomach was twisted in knots and he felt like he was going to throw up. “Alex wait,” he felt his hand on his arm but Alex shrugged him off. “I didn’t mean to.”

Alex halted, turning around to face Hank. He looked just as sick as Alex felt. “You didn’t mean to? So this is all just an accident?” Hank nodded. “Well guess what, Hank? We can’t just walk back in there and take it back. We can’t take any of this back.” He felt his eyes prickle with tears but he wasn’t sure from what. Frustration? Anger? Both?

“Alex-

“What? What do you want from me?” Alex wasn’t looking for an answer and he knew Hank would try to give him one. “Hank, I-I need some space. I need you to just leave me alone, please,” he gave him a final pained expression before turning around and walking away. 

Alex’s throat tightened and he swallowed to get rid of the feeling but it didn’t go away. He was completely sick to his stomach and all he wanted to do was go home and forget about today. 

Thankfully, the restaurant wasn’t too far away from the office and Alex made his way inside the parking garage and walked over to his car. He opened up the door and got inside, staring blankly ahead.

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and Alex pulled it out to see Scott was calling him. As much as Alex loved his brother, he wasn’t in the mood to talk, but it could be important.

Alex took in a deep breath, even though no air filled his lungs, and answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Hey, just calling to remind you about Laura’s party Saturday. I know you won’t forget but,” Scott laughed and Alex felt some relief from it. “And this is more so on Dad’s doing, but are you bringing anyone?”

Alex looked up at the ceiling of his car and felt more tears flood his eyes. “Y-Yeah. I am.”

“What’s wrong?”

Alex huffed a laugh at the question. He didn’t even know where to begin. He should tell Scott, tell his whole family what was going on but he couldn’t. Alex never lied to his family and he didn’t want to start now.

“Alex?” Scott asked, concerned.

“I’m engaged,” he choked out. Scott went quiet, which was Alex’s fear. “It-It just happened actually.” He fell back in the seat and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I have so many questions,” Scott finally spoke, “but why do you sound sad about it?”

“Because it wasn’t supposed to happen, Scott.”

“Alex,” Scott said softly, using his comforting voice that he used when he talked to his children, “I know you’re scared, but the past won’t repeat itself. You’re not going to get hurt.” Alex rolled his eyes, wanting to say that wasn’t what he meant but he knew he couldn’t. “Are you not happy about it? Is that why?”

“No no, I am,” he lied. “I’m ecstatic.” God he was so going to Hell, as if he already wasn’t. “I’m just overwhelmed.” Last part was true since Alex was overwhelmed from the second Hank got down on one knee and proposed to him. 

Scott let out a laugh, sounding relaxed himself. “Yeah it can be, but just celebrate, don’t dwell. Don’t focus on anything but being with the person that you’re with. Who is it anyway?”

“His name’s Hank.”

“Hank-?”

“McCoy. We work together.”

“Interesting,” Scott hummed. “How well do you know him? Because Logan-

“Logan isn’t going to do anything,” Alex laughed a little, starting to feel like he could function again. “Hank wouldn’t even hurt a fly, and I can handle myself.”

Scott grunted. “You sure? Because I can have him look him up-

“I’m sure. But thank you for looking out for me.”

“Last time I checked, that’s my job,” Scott chuckled and Alex smiled to himself, sitting up and buckling himself in, starting up his car. “So I’ll be meeting this guy, huh?” He brought up again and Alex started to back out. 

“Yeah,” he sighed. “And Scott?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t tell Mom or Dad, or anyone.”

“Can I tell Logan?” Alex shrugged, not that Scott could see, and shifted into drive. 

“Sure.”

Alex heard crying in the background as he started to make his way out of the parking garage. “Gotta go, Nathan just woke up. See you Saturday?”

“For sure. I love you, Scott.”

“I love you too. You sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Alex hung up then and dropped his phone in the cup holder, finishing his drive home in silence.

Alex kept telling himself he was alright too because maybe if he said it to himself enough times, he might actually start to believe it. Who the fuck was Alex trying to kid? Himself? Because he wasn’t alright, far from. 

Sure Scott made him feel a little bit better but their conversation didn’t change Alex’s reality: He was engaged to Hank and he had no idea what to do about it. Alex was going to play it off sure, but he didn’t know how to feel.

Terrified. He was definitely terrified. His head and his heart were telling him different things and Alex was ignoring them both. What terrified him the most overall was that Alex was actually _excited_ to be engaged. Maybe he was excited because he never had been engaged before. Maybe he knew the real reason why he was excited but he was too scared to admit it.

Alex escaped his thoughts when he got to his condo and parked in his respected spot, grabbing his phone before getting out of his car and heading inside.

He embraced the peace and quiet of his own home and walked over to his bathroom, starting up a shower. Alex started to strip out of his clothes and he set his phone down on the bathroom counter before stepping inside the shower. He wished he had Hank’s nice smelling shampoo and soap instead of his own, but he would live without it. 

Alex washed his hair and stayed in the shower till he cleared his head completely. And that took probably at least a good hour.

Once he was done wasting water, he didn’t bother drying himself off; he just threw on some sweats, grabbed his phone, and hopped into bed.

Alex called Erik’s office and left a voicemail, saying he would be taking a personal day. Because Alex really fucking needed one. Maybe he should give Hank notice, but Alex brushed that thought aside quickly and turned his alarm off; he plugged his phone in and turned off his lights, going to sleep.

***

The sound of his phone ringing stirred Alex out of his sleep and he rolled over to face his nightstand. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see it was almost ten in the morning. Alex couldn’t remember the last time he slept in this late, but it felt good. Really good.

He sat up in bed and grabbed his phone, seeing Emma was calling him. Alex already knew what she was calling about, but he answered the phone anyway. 

“Yes Emma?”

“Morning to you too,” she replied sarcastically. “I heard you got engaged last night. I didn’t even know you were dating Hank.” Emma’s tone was suspicious, Alex ignored it. 

“Yeah well,” he sighed and got out of bed and his stomach started to grumble. “I’m engaged.” Alex made his way to his kitchen, opening up his fridge and grabbing some yogurt. 

“I know. Are you going to tell me about it or should I just ask Hank?”

Alex opened up his yogurt and grabbed a spoon, hopping on his kitchen counter as he started to eat it. “What do you want to know?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Emma sounded hurt and Alex felt his gut twist. Alex knew he couldn’t lie to Emma, maybe she already knew. Maybe she could tell. “I mean you acted like nothing when you first met him.”

Alex ran a hand through his hair and took in a deep breath. “If I tell you something, do you promise to keep it between us?”

“Yes.”

“It’s fake. The whole thing is fake and Hank’s in love with Raven.”

God Alex didn’t know how much those words were weighing him down until now. He felt a whole lot better just being honest with someone.

“Wait wait, he’s in love with Raven?” Emma giggled. “Why? Last time I checked, she was with someone.”

Alex frowned. “How’d you know that?” 

“I graze people’s minds from time to time,” she said nonchalantly. “Anyway, why is Hank with you? What’s the gain out of this?” 

“It’s a long story. But Hank, at first, wanted me to help him get with Raven and have dinner with his parents and in return, I get his job.”

Emma hummed on the other end and Alex stared down at his yogurt, suddenly losing his appetite. “What do you mean at first? Does he not want to be with her anymore?”

“Well Hank found out she had a boyfriend and he ultimately backed off and I told him I would help him out for someone else that comes along,” he mumbled.

“And he proposed?”

“Accidentally, yeah.” 

“I see,” she pondered. “And have you guys done anything?”

Alex snorted. “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.”

And that was when Alex really opened up. He told Emma how he first slept with Hank at the Christmas party, catching her up to everything that happened until today. 

“Wow,” she breathed out once Alex finished. “So if you think about it, Hank’s in love with you.”

Alex barked out a laugh. “Very funny, Emma.”

“I’m serious. If Hank knew that it was you that slept with him, he would be all over you and not Raven.”

“Doubtful,” Alex slid off his counter and forced himself to take a couple bites of yogurt before throwing it out. 

“How would you feel if he was?” Emma’s tone was cold then, serious. It chilled Alex to the bone, literally.

“If he was what?”

Alex went over to his couch and laid down, turning on the TV and muting it, starting to scroll through channels. 

“If Hank was in love with you.”

Alex grunted. “I wouldn’t care. And he’d be infatuated, not in love.”

“Then how would you feel if I made Raven believe she was in love with Hank?”

He rolled his eyes, knowing Emma was bluffing. She wouldn’t actually psychologically manipulate someone like that, would she?

“I’ll suggest it to Hank and get back to you on that.” With that, Alex hung up and set his phone down on the coffee table. He unmuted the TV and went straight to the movie channel.

He didn’t care what was playing at the moment, he wasn’t even paying attention. Alex was still stuck on what Emma said-on everything Emma said. He wasn’t emotionally involved in any of this but he didn’t want Hank to be with Raven. Raven wasn’t right for Hank. By the way she looked at him, how she talked to him. It wasn’t right.

Alex didn’t know where him and Hank stood but Hank was a nice guy and he wouldn’t let him fall into a potentially bad relationship. Hank needed someone that would love and care for him unconditionally. Alex didn’t know who that person would be, but it certainly wasn’t Raven.

He heard a knock on his door then and Alex wanted to ignore it since he didn’t want to talk to anyone right now, but he got up anyway and answered it. 

Alex was honestly a little surprised to see Hank. Mainly because he should be at work right now, not standing in front of Alex’s door holding a pizza.

“What are you doing here?” He asked him, leaning up against the doorframe and feeling his stomach grumble as he smelled the pizza.

“I wanted to see you.” Alex looked him up and down before stepping aside and letting Hank enter, closing the door behind him. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine I guess,” Alex shrugged off, brushing past Hank and resuming his position on the couch. “Why aren’t you at work?”

“Erik sent me home, actually. He was in a good mood today, it was weird.” Hank came into Alex’s view now as he sat across from him on the coffee table, blocking the TV. “Have you eaten anything?”

“Three, maybe four bites of yogurt.”

“Do you want me to get you some pizza?” Alex shook his head and turned his eyes away from Hank, looking up at the ceiling. “Alex-

“I told Emma,” he blurted. “I told her everything,” he felt his eyes watering but he didn’t know why. “I-I just needed to tell someone and get it off my chest and-

“Alex,” Hank soothed, running his hand through his hair, “it’s okay. We don’t have to talk about it. We don’t have to talk about anything.” Alex turned back to Hank again, seeing he was giving him a small smile.

Alex sat up and swung his legs forward, his knees brushing up Hank’s. “Emma found a way to get you with Raven.”

“Okay,” Hank said, sounding uncaringly. 

“Well,” he pressed, “Don’t you want to hear it?”

Hank shrugged. “No, not really.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to talk about that right now, I want to talk about you, Alex. I want to know what you’re feeling right now, _how_ you’re feeling. Last night was a lot for us both but I’m not about to continue on if you’re not okay.”

Alex felt weird. Something inside of him was nagging at him to wake up and realize what was actually going on, but he swallowed down that feeling quickly, whatever it was he was feeling anyway.

“I am okay.” His voice sounded dry and rough as he spoke and he quickly cleared his throat. “I’m okay,” he said again, trying to sound believable since Hank looked like he wasn’t buying it. “I’m okay to continue on with this.”

“Are you sure?” Alex nodded and Hank rested his hand over his, giving it a squeeze. “Okay.” In one swift movement, Hank pulled him into a hug and Alex hugged him back. It was nice, nice enough that a small part of Alex wished it was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Emma knows and Hank cares! What happens next? Find out Thursday!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here!! Enjoy!!!

“I can’t believe you ate seven pieces of pizza.” Alex shrugged, chewing on his last piece of crust. “Especially while watching _Scarface_.” Hank shook his head at him as the credits started to play.

“First of all, I was hungry. Second, it’s not even a scary movie. The guy just kills everyone, no big deal.”

Hank snorted. “Yeah alright,” he grabbed the remote to see what was playing after. “Do you want to watch _The Grudge_ or should we find something else?”

“Up to you, I don’t really care.” Alex laid down on the couch, his legs falling into Hank’s lap. “I think Erik got laid last night.”

Hank laughed, looking at Alex weirdly. “That was random.” 

“Think about it: We left him and Charles alone last night and Erik was in a good mood today which shows that he got laid.” Hank laughed some more and shook his head at him. “What? It’s psychologically proven that sex makes you in a better mood.”

“Maybe they just had a good date.”

“Yeah, because of the sex,” Alex nearly sung and he sat up again, staring at Hank intensely. “Would you have sex with Raven again if you could?”

Hank felt his cheeks heat up at the question and he kept his eyes focused on the TV screen, watching the movie play out. “I don’t know,” he mumbled. “Why?”

“Well, you kept going on and on about how good it was the first time, so I figured you’d want to do it again.”

Hank looked back at Alex, studying him. “What are you trying to get at?”

“I’m not trying to get at anything. I’m just asking a question that you’re refusing to answer.”

“I not refusing to answer.” Alex hummed. “What? I’m not! Why am I even defending this to you?” Hank asked mainly to himself, shaking his head once more. “Why do you even want to know?”

“Just curious.”

Hank didn’t buy it. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, giving Alex his full and undivided attention. “Why are you asking about Raven all of a sudden? Did something happen?”

“I told you Emma wants to help you.”

“Meaning?”

Alex took a deep breath. “Meaning she said she can manipulate Raven into believing she’s in love with you.”

Hank blinked. This had to be a test. There was no way that Emma Frost of all people wanted to help Hank get with Raven. And the way she was doing it was wrong, _extremely_ wrong. 

But Hank wasn’t going to tell that to Alex, no. He had a feeling there was more merit to this question that he was letting on and Hank was going to find out what.

“That sounds like a great idea,” he beamed and that was when Alex saw red. He didn’t think the plasma came out of his eyes, but he wouldn’t be surprised if it did at this moment.

“Why?”

“Because that way I can be with her and we can put this whole thing to end. Don’t-

“Wait let me get this straight,” Alex straightened himself up and looked at Hank fully. “You slept with this girl once and she’s dating someone else and you want to manipulate her into being in love with you instead?!” Alex raised his voice at the last part and Hank knew there was more to this. 

“You were the one who suggested it! And it was good sex!”

Alex gaped at him. “If it was such good sex then where is she, Hank? Why isn’t she with you?” Hank didn’t get a chance to answer since Alex kept going. “Maybe because it wasn’t her. You didn’t sleep with Raven that night.”

“No, Alex. You’re wrong. I slept with Raven that night, I _remember_.” 

“Clearly you don’t remember well enough but I do.” Alex got off of the couch and started a small pace. “I-I can’t keep this to myself anymore. I’m so sick of all of these lies!” He halted and stared down at Hank, his expression indescribable. “You slept with me that night. You were drunk and I was drunk and one thing led to another and we slept together.”

Hank stood up as well, staring down at Alex with shock. “H-How long have you known?”

“Since Saturday. I saw that stupid sweater of yours and I just knew that it was you.”

“Were you ever going to tell me?” 

Alex shrugged, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t see why it would matter if I did. It wouldn’t change anything,” he muttered. “But the bottom line is, you can’t do that to Raven.”

“Not going to.” Hank took a step closer to him, studying him. “Alex,” he rested his hands on his arms, “would you have told me?”

“Hank-

“Yes or no?”

Alex huffed. “No, I wouldn’t have.”

“Why?” 

“Because it wouldn’t have mattered,” he shrugged out of his grip and went over to his kitchen, getting himself some water.

“You keep saying that but you’re not explaining,” Hank said behind him, following him over there and cornering him by the sink. “Why wouldn’t it have mattered?”

“Because it’s a one night stand, Hank. That’s what they’re for. You don’t talk about, you don’t seek out that person,” he went on, crossing his arms over his chest. “And you were in love with Raven anyway so I didn’t want to crush your spirits by destroying the only thing you had left of her.”

“So what? It was you protecting me?” Alex simply stared back at him, not answering the question. “I don’t need your protecting, Alex. I can handle myself.”

Alex laughed faintly. “You sure about that? Because every time I even mentioned Raven, you went all googly eyed and acted like a smitten puppy dog. You would’ve been _completely_ in denial if I told you the truth,” he fumed and tried to move past Hank, but he wouldn’t let him. “Move. Fucking move before I really hurt you,” he nudged at his chest. 

Hank ignored the empty threat and looped his arms around Alex’s waist, pressing his body against his. “I don’t need your protection,” he repeated, loosening his grip so Alex could have a chance to move if he wanted to. “I’m not weak.”

“Never said you were.”

“You implied it,” he spat and Alex narrowed his eyes. 

“I didn’t imply shit. Only thing I did imply was that you couldn’t have handled the truth, Hank. You would’ve hated if it was me, I just know it.”

Hank rolled his eyes. “You’re assuming that I would’ve hated it. Your assumptions don’t necessarily make it true.”

“What are you saying?”

“I think you know.”

Alex’s eyes scattered all over Hank’s face until finally Alex wrapped his hand around Hank’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Hank responded immediately by kissing him back and moving his hands lower till they reached Alex’s thighs and hoisted him up on the counter. 

Hank’s hands moved up to the hem of his sweatshirt and threw it off of him, starting to mark up his exposed skin. 

“This,” Alex gulped, “This doesn’t change anything. I’m still mad.”

Hank bit down on his shoulder and Alex moaned. “Shouldn’t I be the one that should be mad?” Hank peppered where he just bit with kisses, his hands running up and down Alex’s sides. “Afterall, you were the one who kept the truth.”

Alex grunted. “If I told you, you wouldn’t have done shit.”

“If you told me,” Hank moved his mouth up to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe, “I would’ve had you bent over my desk days ago.” Alex groaned and Hank knew Alex was getting off of this. “You would’ve liked that, wouldn’t you? Being fucked senseless, getting turned on by the idea of getting caught,” he went on, resuming to his neck and sucking and licking on his skin there. 

“H-Hank,” Alex choked out, “Hank wait.” His tone was firm so Hank backed off entirely. Alex’s face was flushed and his lips were swollen and glistening from kissing and his were pupils blown wide, clouded with lust. “You’re meeting my family tomorrow and I don’t want them killing you if they see a hickey.”

“They would do that?” Alex nodded. 

“They’re a little...protective.”

“I get it,” Hank gave him a small smile and Alex slipped off the counter, starting to fiddle with Hank’s shirt and belt buckle. “So we’re really going to do this? We’re going to be engaged?”

“I guess so.” Alex loosened Hank’s tie and pulled it off of him, pushing his unbuttoned shirt off him as well. “The only one who knows it’s not real is Emma and honestly, we won’t be seeing much of her anyway.” 

Hank nodded in agreement and picked Alex up again, making him giggle. “We’ll call it off sometime, stage a fight.” Alex nodded as well before capturing his lips in a heated kiss, their conversation ceasing. 

Until there was a knock on the door, followed by a voice: 

“Alex, are you there?” What sounded like Raven called out and they both froze. “I need to talk to you.”

“One sec!” Alex called back and Hank let him go, picking his up his shirt and starting to put it back on. “What do you think you’re doing?” Alex snatched the shirt out of his hands and Hank gave him a weird look.

“Trying to be presentable?”

“But it will just be like a minute and then we can get back to business.” 

Hank rolled his eyes and grabbed his shirt back. “Just answer the door, Alex.” Alex rolled his eyes back at him and he walked over to the door, opening it up. 

“I’m sorry if I’m interrupting,” she gave them an apologetic smile and Hank felt uneasy from it, he wasn’t sure why, but he did. “But it’s important.”

“What’s going on?” Hank approached Alex from behind, wrapping his arms around his exposed waist which made Alex gasp. 

“I came to congratulate you both on the engagement.” Raven cleared her throat and gave them a brighter smile which Hank had felt it was forced. “And I have some news of my own.” She raised her hand up in the air and presented a nicely sized diamond ring on her finger. “Azazel proposed last week. I was going to tell everyone last night...but you guys know what happened.”

“Congratulations,” Alex told her a little tartly. 

“Thanks.” Raven chewed on her lower lip, looking like she was going to say more. “So do you guys have any plans or anything?” The two of them shook their heads. “Okay well, I was wondering if Azazel and I could get you know, dibs at the mansion?”

Alex snorted. “It’s all yours. We’re getting married at my family church. It’s where all the Summers weddings happen.” 

Raven looked relieved by that news. “Awesome. Expect some save the dates soon!” She bounced on her heel as she left and Alex closed the door.

“We can’t get married in a church, I’m an atheist.” 

Alex laughed at Hanks sudden statement. “Relax, we’re not actually getting married.” Alex took his hand and led Hank over to his bedroom, pushing him down on the bed and straddling his lap. “Now,” he ran his hands down the front of his shirt, “where were we?” 

“Talking about this fake engagement,” Hank sat up, keeping his hands on Alex’s hips so he wouldn’t fall off by Hank’s sudden movement. “How I’m meeting your whole family tomorrow.”

Alex groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

“Tell me about them.”

“Well, my dad is a retired pilot. He’s obsessed with planes like I’m hundred percent sure that we were all named after planes he had,” he chuckled. “My mom always stayed at home, raised us.” Hank nodded, waiting for him to continue. “Scott’s the only one that has his head screwed on straight” Hank gave him a look. “What?”

“Your head is screwed on straight.” Alex shrugged, continuing on. 

“Gabe’s just a kid but he tends to get himself into some trouble, not like me trouble, but yeah.”

“And Scott’s married, right?” Alex nodded. “And who’s he married to?”

Alex chuckled. “You’ll see tomorrow.” Alex got off of Hank’s lap then and laid down on his bed, staring up at his ceiling. Hank laid down next to him, keeping a little space but remained close. “Scott’s got three kids. Gabby is the oldest, she’s six,” he yawned, “Laura is turning three, and Nathan is six months.” 

“Are you close with them?” Hank yawned himself and he took his glasses off, setting them on Alex’s nightstand, and rubbed at his eyes. 

“Oh for sure. Treat them like they’re my own.” Alex turned on his side to face Hank fully. “I always wanted to be a dad.”

“Hard to do when you avoid relationships,” Hank teased and Alex gave him a playful punch on the arm. “The right one is out there for you somewhere.”

Alex barked out a laugh. “Don’t give me that. There is no right one for me.”

“Why you say that?”

“Because it’s true.”

Hank frowned, knowing it wasn’t true at all. What was Alex’s deal about relationships? It wasn’t a bad thing to be in one, not that Hank would know, but from what he’d seen it wasn’t a bad thing at all.

“There’s someone out there for everyone,” Hank gave him a small smile. “Maybe you just haven’t met them yet.”

“Maybe,” he sighed. “Or maybe they don’t exist.”

“Stop being so negative. You’ll get your happy ending Alex, I just know it.” 

“You’ve been watching too many movies.” Alex turned one more time to lay on his stomach, burying his face in his pillow. Hank stared at Alex’s backside, contemplating if he should leave or stay, or wait for Alex to make that decision himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hank’s going to meet Alex’s family, that should be interesting!!!! Alex also told Hank that it was him at that Christmas party...
> 
> Side note: I know Gabby is younger than Laura in canon but in this she’s older because yeah. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned for more!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Tuesday and the next chapter is here!!! Hank meets Alex’s family...

“Hank.” Hank felt a hand on his face. It was a nice and warm hand and it felt soft against his cheek. “Hank wake up.” He felt another hand rest on his chest and it shook him slightly. “Henry,” his name was snapped and Hank groaned. How did he end up at his parents house? Last thing he remembered was he was laying down in bed, next to Alex.

“Alex,” he breathed out, slowly opening up his eyes. Alex was perched on Hank’s lap of all places, giving him a soft smile. He wasn’t shirtless anymore either; Alex was fully clothed in a white polo and black slacks. “You look good.”

Alex laughed faintly. “Thanks. Now we have two hours before the party starts. So I need you to get up, get dressed, and be the best fake fiancé ever today.” Hank didn’t reply; he lifted his hand up and caressed Alex’s cheek. “Did you hear a single word I just said?” 

“I did. And I’m already dressed.” 

“In fresh clothes. I went to go pick some up for you-

“You broke into my apartment?” Hank was more awake now as he questioned Alex, sitting up fully in bed. 

“I didn’t break in, I just took your key.” Hank raised an eyebrow at that. “You’re welcome,” he got off of the bed then and started to walk out of the room. “I suggest you shower too, you stink.” Hank rolled his eyes at the back of his head and threw back Alex’s covers, getting out of bed. 

Hank’s new clothes were neatly placed out for him on Alex’s dresser and Hank frowned at what he chose. Of course Alex picked out Hank’s lease favorite outfit: A salmon dress shirt and khaki pants. Hank had nothing against salmon and loved khakis, but he hated the color on him. It made him feel like a tomato. 

“Alex!” He trailed after him, seeing Alex was sitting on his kitchen counter, sipping from a mug. “You picked possibly the dorkiest outfit ever.” 

“All your outfits are dorky,” he teased and Hank huffed at him. “It’s just a shirt, Hank. If you want to waste time and drive all the way back to your place and get a different shirt, by all means, go ahead. Just know that my parents love punctuality and if you want to make a good impression-

“I’m getting you back for this,” he warned and went back into Alex’s bedroom and grabbed the outfit before heading off into the bathroom and slammed the door. Hank didn’t know how to get him back, but he’d find a way. Maybe a piece of birthday cake would end up on his shirt, that would be good.

Hank started up the shower and stripped out of his old clothes. He got a whiff of himself just to check and he didn’t smell bad at all, Alex was probably just being a dick, and he got in the shower. 

God Hank couldn’t believe he slept with him. Well he could believe it, but it still didn’t seem real. Then again, he didn’t remember much from that night anyway. Maybe he would remember if he slept with Alex again, it might jog his memory.

Hank wanted to laugh at himself. What was he thinking? Having sex with Alex again? Well, he wouldn’t mind it honestly and Alex probably wouldn’t either since they did almost have sex again if it wasn’t for Raven interrupting. 

Raven. Did Hank still feel the same way about her? He knew he had no chance in getting with her because she was with Azazel and Hank McCoy was no homewrecker. Hank promised Alex he would move on too and a part of Hank already was.

He heard the bathroom door open which took him out of his thoughts, pulling the curtain back a little as he saw Alex walk in.

“You have no sense of privacy do you?”

“It’s my place,” he pointed out as he walked over to the bathroom mirror, wiping off the steam with his hand.

“What are you doing anyway?” Hank watched as Alex studied himself in the mirror, his eyes moving down to his slacks which outlined his butt nicely. 

“Fixing my hair.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Alex turned around and walked over to Hank, pointing at the loose strand of hair that’s wasn’t staying in place. “Leave it, it looks fine.” Alex made a sour face at that, clearly in disagreement. “Alex, no one’s going to care about your hair.”

“I care about my hair.”

“Why? It looks fine.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “You keep saying that but it doesn’t.” 

“You’re just nervous.” Hank went back to his shower, rinsing himself off quickly before turning the shower off and pulling the curtain back. 

“A little,” Alex admitted and he bit his lip as he looked Hank up and down before handing him a towel. Hank wrapped it around his waist and stepped out, making Alex take a couple steps back. “It’s just that...it’s not me.”

“What do you mean?” Hank grabbed his underwear and slipped it on, using his towel to help dry himself off now.

“If I was dating someone, I would tell me parents and would’ve brought them home to meet them.” He leaned up against the sink as he watched Hank get dressed. “I wouldn’t hide it from them so because of that, they’re going to get suspicious.”

Hank gave a nod of understanding as he started to button up his dress shirt. “Can’t we just tell them we were busy with work? Or just say we didn’t want to jinx anything and just take it slow?”

“I suppose but they may not buy it.” 

“But they might.” Hank hiked up his khakis and sighed. “You didn’t get me a belt?” 

“No, just use your old one,” Alex ran a hand through his hair, messing up whatever it was he just put in place. “Maybe we don’t even have to tell them today,” he rambled on and Hank walked over to him and pulled him in a hug. “Hank, I don’t-

“Shut up,” he said lightly and gave Alex a squeeze. Hank didn’t want Alex to freak out about this because if Alex freaked out then Hank would freak out and ruin this for both of them. “Just breathe, Alex. Everything is going to be okay.”

Alex grunted against his chest. “You don’t know that for sure.”

“You’re right, I don’t. But worrying about it won’t do anything either, it will just make you freak out.” Alex didn’t reply but he didn’t let go either. “Is there anything I can do to help?” Alex pulled back at that and looked at Hank intensely. His eyes darted all over his face and Hank tried his best to hide his confusion as to why Alex was suddenly giving him a weird look.

The look wasn’t weird per se, it was more a face of astonishment; Alex was in awe of Hank like he was an artifact in a museum. 

Hank’s hands went up to cup Alex’s face, feeling concerned when tears started to well up in his eyes. “Hey,” he started softly, “I know it may not feel like it but things are going to be okay.” Alex shook his head.

“It’s not that.” 

“Then what is it?” 

“You’re stepping on my foot.” Hank looked down and just as he was about to apologize, Alex captured his lips in a kiss. Hank wasn’t fazed by the kiss by any means; he kissed Alex back with more vigor, making him gasp against his mouth. 

They backed up till Alex hit the sink and Hank hoisted him up on there, stepping in between his legs to get closer. Alex’s body was heating up under his touch and Hank assumed Alex must be burning underneath his clothes. There were still a few inches of space in between them but Hank could feel the amount of heat Alex was getting off.

“You’re so hot,” Hank said in between kisses and Alex giggled.

“Mutation. I tend to heat up when I get turned on. Blood flow and such,” he wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck and pulled him even closer. 

“Fascinating.” Hank pulled away and Alex’s skin was hot to the touch. “It’s like you’re burning up. Has this happened before?” Alex nodded.

“Yeah, it happened before...with you.” 

Hank looked him up and down, soaking up the way Alex looked in front of him. He couldn’t believe he would forget a night of sex with him, but he did. Maybe he should ask Charles to help him remember…

“How much time we have left?”

Alex grabbed Hank’s wrist and checked the time. “About ninety minutes before we have to go. If we really want to make a good impression, we should leave in a half hour.” Hank gave a nod of understanding.

“It’s enough time.” 

Alex grinned. “Enough time for what?” Hank licked his lips and kissed Alex tenderly, moving his hand down to the front of his slacks and starting to rub him through the fabric. “I like this idea,” Alex breathed out when Hank started to kiss his jaw. “But,” Hank pulled back at that part, “I’d rather wait till after the party,” Alex’s hands trailed over his shirt, making themselves present close to Hank’s belt buckle, “that way you can make me cum outside of my pants.”

“Whatever you want.” Hank gave him a final kiss before taking a step back so Alex could slid off the counter. “Should we head? Even though we’d be super early?”

“Yeah, that way you can meet everyone before hand.” Hank nodded and Alex exited the bathroom, Hank trailing behind him. 

He slipped on his shoes while Alex grabbed Laura’s gift and whatever it was he needed to do, and they left. 

Hank wasn’t nervous at all until they got in Alex’s car and started to drive. He didn’t know why he was nervous, he had no reason to be nervous. 

“Do you mind if I turn on the radio?” Music always helped when it came to calming his nerves. When he was little, his mom used to play anything from Beethoven to the Beatles to get Hank to relax and it just worked.

“Yeah go ahead. It’s already hooked up to my playlist, some shit Scott did to make it more high-tech, so we’re stuck listening to it,” he explained, laughing a little at the end. “If you have any complaints, tough.”

Hank snorted and turned on the speakers, pressing a couple buttons till the music started playing. “If I have any complaints then I can just skip it.”

“Not this song,” Alex glanced at him and gave him a knowing look. 

Strumming of a guitar in a country style tune started to play out and Hank hated country. He kept that little fact to himself though, up until the lyrics started playing.

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_  
I keep my eyes wide open all the time  
I keep the ends out for the ties that bind  
Because you’re mine, I walk the line 

“So you like country?” Hank asked quizzically as the guitar rhythm started up again. 

Alex scoffed. “Johnny Cash is not country. He’s country _and_ rock and roll and this is my favorite song so hush.” Hank shook his head at him and more lyrics started to play. 

_As sure as night is dark and day as light_  
I keep you on my mind both day and night   
And happiness I’ve known proves that it’s right   
Because you’re mine, I walk the line 

“He keeps singing the same verse over and over again,” Hank pointed out and Alex huffed. 

“Because it’s a song, Hank. That’s how it goes. He’s a guy who is afraid of falling in love. He keeps a close watch on his heart because he doesn’t want it to get broken. And then, then he finally meets someone and falls in love and is overjoyed by it. He can let his guard down and he will do anything for that person because he loves them.”

Alex glanced at him once more after his ramble and frowned. “Okay what?”

Hank shook his head. “Nothing.”

“You don’t like the song.”

Hank shrugged. “I mean it’s just a song.”

“But it’s not just a song,” Alex went on, “it’s a story. A story that I can relate to, hence why it’s my favorite song.” Hank gave a nod of understanding. He didn’t get it and maybe he never would.

“Why can you relate to it?”

“It’s personal,” Alex grumbled.

“Personal enough that you can’t tell me?”

Alex groaned loudly in annoyance. “Personal where it’s none of your business, Hank,” he spat.

“But I told you about Raven,” Hank began.

“Because you chose to and I’m choosing not to splurge every single detail about my life to you. I don’t want to talk about it.”

Hank sighed. “You’re being defensive.”

“You’re being a nosey prick,” Alex brisked back and Hank clenched his jaw, biting down on his tongue from saying anything. “I don’t want to get into my past with you because it’s the past. There’s no going back and I can’t change any of it so there’s no point in talking about it.” Hank ignored him and turned his head to look out the window, seeing they were now entering a neighborhood. “I’m not comfortable talking about it,” he added quietly. 

Hank turned back to him and rested his hand on his thigh, giving it a squeeze. “I’m sorry for prying.”

“I’m sorry for snapping at you and that you don’t have good taste in music,” he joked and Hank chuckled, feeling the mood lighten already. “And we’re here,” he announced as well and Hank didn’t even realize the car was parked.

“This is going to be terribly awkward, isn’t it?”

“Probably, but my family is great. So,” Alex unbuckled his seatbelt and opened up his car door, “you have nothing to worry about.”

Hank got out of the car as well, grabbed the present, and took Alex’s hand as they walked inside. He wished he could believe Alex, that he’d have nothing to worry about, but he couldn’t. Hank was internally freaking out but wouldn’t let Alex see. 

Alex knocked on the door when they got up to it and before anyone could answer, he just walked right on in and Hank had no choice but to follow him.

“Uncle Alex!” A girl with long brown hair and a yellow dress came running over out of nowhere and Alex crouched down and gave her a big hug. 

“Hey Gabby,” Alex pressed a kiss to her head and scooped her up, resting her on his hip. “Where is everyone?”

“Nathan pooped everywhere so Daddy went to change him and Laura is in the kitchen helping Daddy set up,” she explained and her eyes landed over on Hank. “Who are you?”

“He is my fiancé,” Alex gave her another kiss before setting Gabby down. “His name’s Hank.”

Hank smiled down at her. “Hi.”

“Are you my new Uncle?” Gabby asked and Hank looked at Alex, who nodded. 

“Yeah,” he looked back at Gabby, still keeping a tight smile on his face. “I am.” Gabby beamed and she gave Hank a hug as well before snatching the gift out of his hand and running away with it.

“She’s very energetic.” Alex laughed at his comment.

“Yeah she is.” 

Alex’s eyes went elsewhere and Hank followed them, seeing he was looking at the stairs where a guy with brown hair and red glasses was emerging from, holding a baby. 

“Gabby told me Nathan had an incident,” Alex laughed and the guy shrugged. 

“He did, but I think it’s because Mom gave him some grass for dinner,” he laughed and Hank assumed this was Scott. “Poor thing was starving by the time Logan and I got home.” Scott gave Nathan a kiss before handing him over to Alex, then he looked over at Hank. “You must be Hank, Scott Summers, well Howlett. Never get used to saying it,” he laughed and took Hank’s hand, giving it a firm shake. “And just to clear the air, Logan’s a hitman so you hurt Alex, he’ll hurt you.”

Hank laughed awkwardly, thinking Scott had a wicked, somewhat sick, sense of humor, but he didn’t laugh and Alex didn’t either.

“He’s serious,” Alex muttered and Hank started to chew on the inside of his cheek. “He’s a legal one though. Works in special forces.” Hank gave a nod of understanding, ignoring the way his hands suddenly got clammy. “Hank used to work for the CIA though, right?”

“Right,” Hank agreed and felt slightly uncomfortable under Scott’s gaze. “Eight whole years.”

“Impressive. Excuse me,” Scott left without another word and Hank was suddenly handed Nathan by Alex. 

“I’m going to the bathroom. Be back,” he gave Hank a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving Hank alone.

Hank adjusted Nathan a little to get a better hold on him. Nathan had a small amount of light hair on his head and bright blue eyes. He was sucking on a pacifier and staring at Hank intensely. 

“Hey Nathan,” Hank spoke softly. He smiled down at him and Nathan gurgled against his pacifier. “You’re so cute,” he cooed. 

“Isn’t he?” Alex emerged again and gave Nathan a kiss on the cheek. “He doesn’t like new people though, guess that makes you lucky.” Hank nodded, not sure if he should feel lucky or not by that news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song featured is I Walk the Line by Johnny Cash
> 
> How will the rest of the party go? Find out Saturday!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here and it’s Scott’s POV!!! Some things about Alex’s past are revealed...
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“What are you doing?” 

“Shh!” Scott shot Logan a look as he kept peeking out of the kitchen door, keeping a close eye on Hank and Alex. His eyes narrowed a little as Hank gave Alex a kiss on the cheek, wrapping his arm around him a little possessively, in Scott’s opinion.

The whole thing felt weird: Seeing Alex in a relationship. He had to admit, Alex did look happy with Hank, the happiest Scott had ever seen him at least. Alex had this glow to him that he never ever had before. He truly was in love.

And Scott should be happy for him! He should be happy that Alex finally found someone who made his world feel brighter. That was how Scott saw it with Logan at least; everything was better with him and Scott couldn’t imagine his life without him. 

“Hey Logan,” he turned his head to the side and beckoned him over to see what Scott was seeing, “what do you think?” Scott stepped to the side and peered behind Logan now, letting him observe for himself. 

“What am I supposed to be looking at?”

“My brother, and his...fiancé.”

God that felt weird to say. Fiancé. _Fiancé_ Alex was engaged. His baby brother was engaged to some guy no one knew. 

Logan shrugged and turned around, wrapping his arms around Scott’s waist and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Kid seems fine to me. He’s friends with Charles so how bad can he be?”

“He’s friends with Charles?” Scott repeated and Logan nodded. “That’s comforting to know. What else did he tell you?”

“Not much. Him and Chris talked about planes.”

Scott snorted. “At least Dad has someone new to tell his pilot stories to,” he laughed lightly. “I just feel weird about this whole thing,” he admitted verbally. “When does Alex date?”

“He dated in the past,” Logan pointed out.

“Yeah but not in a long time. You remember what happened to him the first time, how broken and lost he was. I just don’t want him to get hurt again.” Logan ran a hand through Scott’s hair and gave him a tad of a smile. To most people it wouldn’t look like a smile, but Scott knew his husband. 

“I doubt he will but Alex is grown now. I know you’re just looking out for him but he’s old enough to make his own decisions.”

Scott nodded and let out a sigh, knowing Logan was right. “If Hank hurts him,” he began and gave him a knowing look, “I want you to step in.”

“Excuse me?”

“You know, show him your claws or something,” he mumbled and Logan chuckled.

“Slim I love ya, but I’m not killing your future brother in law.”

“I didn’t say to kill him,” he gave him a look, “just you know, threaten him. A little. A small bit so he knows not to mess with anything.”

Logan shook his head at him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. “Scott, everything is going to be okay. Now, I’m going to grab the cake from the fridge and get the rest of this birthday party finished and then you can tell me all about your brother and-

“Or we could invite them to stay longer,” Scott suggested abruptly. “We ask my parents to stay longer too and we all just have dinner together and that way we can all get to know Hank better.”

“So you can interrogate him?”

Scott rolled his eyes and playfully swatted Logan on the chest. “I’m not gonna interrogate him, I’m just going to ask him some questions, that’s all. Some important questions.” Logan shook his head at him once more. “What? This guy is marrying my brother, the least I could do is get to know him.”

“Whatever you say,” Logan pulled away from him and went over to the fridge, getting out Laura’s birthday cake while Scott went and grabbed the candles from the cupboard. 

Scott pulled out three purple candles and stuck them in the cake when Logan got the plastic cover off and lit them. “I’m just saying,” he brought up again and grabbed the cake carefully, “I will handle it all. I’ll be so smooth that neither of them suspect me being suspicious.” Logan sighed and Scott excited the kitchen. 

He started singing and everyone joined in, setting the cake down in front of Laura and giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Make a wish, sweetie.” Scott took a step back to give her some space and he felt arms wrap around behind him, seeing that it was Logan.

As Laura blew out her candles, Scott couldn’t help but look around, his eyes landing on Hank and Alex. Hank was holding Nathan, looking absolutely smitten next to Alex, who looked elated.

“I'm going to go grab a knife,” Logan’s voice rumbling in his ear snapped Scott out of his thoughts, but he didn’t take his eyes away from Hank. 

Logan came back seconds later and Scott prioritized himself by cutting the cake and serving it to everyone. Once everyone had a piece, Scott cut one for himself and Logan; he watched as Hank and Alex stepped into the other room so Scott followed them there.

“Hey,” he greeted them and took Nathan from Hank, sitting down with him on the couch and balancing him on one leg and his plate on the other.

“Hank, can you grab me some water?” Alex asked him, keeping his gaze on Scott.

“Sure. You want anything?” Scott shook his head at Hank’s question before Hank left the room.

“You’re being creepy.”

Scott scoffed. “No I’m not.” Alex shot him a disbelieving look. “I’m looking out for you, like I’m supposed to.”

“Yeah well look out for me more subtly. Hank hasn’t noticed but you keep glaring at him.” Alex took a bite of his cake, dragging the plastic fork through his teeth; Scott cringed, he hated when Alex did that. 

“Not glaring, just observing.” Scott took a bite of his own piece and Nathan whined when he did. “Do you guys have plans after this?” Alex shook his head. “Great, you’re staying for dinner.” Scott took out Nathan’s pacifier and let him have a small bite of frosting. 

Alex groaned. “Really?” 

“Yes really. Mom and Dad will be there too.” Alex rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, Alex. We want to get to know your...fiancé. Hank’s going to be apart of our family, it doesn’t hurt to get to know him.”

“Yeah yeah,” he ate more of his cake and Hank returned with water. “Just behave. Gabe too,” he warned.

“Gabe’s got a sleepover so it’s adults only, minus the kids.” Scott turned his attention towards Hank and gave him a tight smile. “I’m making dinner for us all tonight, if that’s okay?” 

“We wouldn’t want to impose,” Hank began but Scott waved him off.

“It’s no problem.” Nathan whined and Scott started to bounce him and gave him some more frosting, making him quiet again. “So Hank, you like kids?” Scott’s eyes flicked back at him and Hank nodded. 

“Save the interrogation for the dinner,” Alex jabbed and Scott shook his head at him. 

“I’m just asking him a question.”

“And I’ll answer anything you want,” Hank piped up and Alex shot him a look this time.

Nathan started whining more and Scott set his plate down on the coffee table and sat Nathan fully in his lap. “Shh,” Scott turned him around and rested him over his shoulder, starting to rub his back. “Anyway, you guys have a date set?”

“No,” Alex answered briskly, “we don’t.”

“Interesting,” Scott hummed and moved Nathan back to sitting when he calmed down, starting to gurgle. “So Hank-

“How are you and Logan doing?” Alex interjected quickly and Scott would just have to save the questions for later.

“We’re great,” he spoke with a grin. “Logan’s still himself but boy I love that asshole.” He looked off into the other room and saw Logan drinking a beer with Laura and Gabby in his lap, eating their cake, while chatting it up with Scott’s parents. 

“How long have you guys been together?” Hank asked and Scott looked back at him.

“Ten years but married for eight.” 

“Yeah, Scott was pretty young,” Alex brought up randomly. 

“Yes I was, but when you know, you know,” Scott countered.

Hank cleared his throat, probably to cut the tension building, and got their eyes to land on him now. “I know what you mean.”

Scott cocked an eyebrow. “Oh really?” Hank nodded.

“Yeah. When I first saw Alex, I just had this feeling about him. But you know,” he laughed to himself, “someone as beautiful as Alex couldn’t possibly go for someone like me. So I chickened out the first time but the second time,” he took Alex’s hand in his and Alex looked like a literally puppy dog, “I wasn’t going to let him go. Don’t ever plan to.”

Scott ran his tongue over his teeth, not knowing what to say. Could he be wrong about this guy? Could Hank actually be the right one for Alex? Well then again, how was Scott to know? He didn’t know the ins and outs of their relationship, he just saw that Hank made Alex happy. Stupidly happily. 

“Good,” Scott finally replied, “because I’d hate to see what would happen if you do.” 

“Jesus Scott why don’t you kill him now?” Alex gave him a displeasing look which Scott ignored. 

“No it’s alright,” Hank gave them both a small smile. “Scott’s concerned, it’s fine.”

“Whatever,” Alex breathed out and continued to eat the rest of his cake in silence. Scott sighed to himself and finished his piece of cake too. Dinner was going to be interesting.

***

“You know sweetie,” Katherine began, taking another bite of the chicken Scott made, “I don’t know where you got the gene for cooking, because it certainly didn’t come from me,” she laughed and everyone at the table laughed too.

“I think you’re a good cook, Grandma,” Gabby said in between bites. 

Katherine smiled sweetly at her. “Thank you darling.” 

“You know I didn’t have time to cook,” Christopher brought up, “with being up in the air and all.” Katherine took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “You build planes, right Hank?” Scott took a sip from his dinner wine, this should be interesting. 

“Uncle Hank builds planes?!” Gabby said excitedly and Scott choked, receiving a back pat from Logan. 

_Uncle Hank_? What the hell? Since when?! Alex and Hank weren’t even married yet!

“Yeah, I did. But I don’t do it anymore.” Gabby looked disappointed by that news and Chris frowned. 

“It’s a real shame,” Chris sighed, “CIA made good stuff.” Hank nodded in agreement. “Would you ever go back? I’d kill to be in a plane again.”

“No, not for me anymore,” Hank laughed awkwardly. “I’m comfortable where I am.”

“Being Alex’s boss?” Scott asked, sitting up straighter in his seat, leaning forward a little on the table. 

“Technically I’m not his boss,” Hank began but Scott kept going.

“Well he is your assistant, right?” Hank nodded. “So in a way, you are like his boss. You guys must be real close.”

“We keep it professional,” Alex gritted out. 

Scott shrugged. “Still. So you know everything about Alex?”

“Scott,” Alex warned, “I think your wine is getting to your head.”

“I feel fine,” Scott went on. “So you know what happened to Alex?”

Hank knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. “I’m sorry? What happened to Alex?”

The whole table went quiet and Logan mumbled an excuse about changing Nathan and left the table with him. Alex was shooting daggers at him and if their mutations were switched, Scott had a feeling Alex would blast him.

“He didn’t tell you? That he was cheated on?”

“You’re such a dick,” Alex got up from the table and strode out of the room, Hank following him.

“Scott,” Katherine started, giving him a look of disappointment, “Was that necessary?”

“Daddy, what’s a dick?” Gabby asked. 

“Scott,” his mom snapped more firmly, “What was that for?”

Scott picked up his glass of wine and drank it all down in one gulp. “Just trying to look out for Alex, Mom.” Or at least that was Scott was telling himself since yeah, he felt like shit now. But he couldn’t help it! Well he could, but it was too late now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alex :(
> 
> Was Scott in the right to say that though? What happens next?
> 
> Stay tuned!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Tuesday and the next chapter is here, enjoy!!! 
> 
> It’s an angsty one ;)

Alex felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach and he needed to get as far away from everyone as possible. What was Scott’s deal? Alex had a feeling he was suspicious of his and Hank’s relationship, but he didn’t expect him to act like _that_. Who did he think he was to bring up Alex’s past like that? 

Tears stung his eyes and Alex went off into the den since it was the furthest room away from everybody. It was in his past, over and done with, but somehow it still fucking bled into his life daily. As much as Alex hated to admit it, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be fully over it.

He swallowed down the sudden lump in his throat and leaned up against the wall, sinking down to the floor. Alex should’ve just went home and avoided this whole thing; then again, who knew if Scott would’ve brought this up later on or not.

Alex heard footsteps followed by a small knock on the opened door. He didn’t dare look up and see whoever it was, he had a feeling he already knew.

“Don’t,” he choked out, “please don’t.”

Hank appeared in front of him and sat down, their knees brushing up against each other. “I wasn’t.” Alex didn’t meet his eyes, he kept his gaze focused on their knees as a tear slid down the side of his nose. “C’mon, let's get out of here,” Hank stood up and offered Alex his hand. 

Alex reluctantly took his hand and Hank pulled him up and into a hug. Hank gave him a true hug too, not those phony ones they’ve been passing off for others either; Alex rested his head on Hank’s chest and Hank pressed a kiss to it. More tears streamed down his face and onto Hank’s shirt, but he didn’t seem to mind. 

“Hey,” Hank said softly and pulled back and took Alex's face in his hands, wiping away more tears that continued to fall. “I know something that will make you feel better. Do you want to go check it out?” Alex nodded and Hank gave him a small smile and a kiss to his forehead before pulling away completely and taking his hand. 

Quickly, they got out of Scott’s house without saying anything to anyone and Alex turned his phone off for good measure. He handed Hank his car keys and got in the passenger side while Hank got in the front and started to drive.

Alex rested his head against the window and looked at Scott’s house with a pit in his stomach and watched as it faded from view. He sighed and turned his eyes away from the window to look at Hank. 

“I’m sorry,” he told him quietly and Hank merely glanced at him; Alex could see the weird look on his face though.

“For what?”

“What just happened.”

Hank shook his head. “Alex, nothing was your fault. You don’t need to apologize for anything at all. If anything, _you_ should be the one getting an apology.” 

Alex shrugged, not really caring at this point, it was only a matter of time before Hank actually found out. Alex would’ve told him some time, maybe blurt it while he was half awake and vulnerable, now he was just vulnerable. Maybe it was okay that Scott told him since Alex didn’t think he’d have the guts to. Well, it really wasn’t Scott’s place to tell Hank let alone anyone either, but the cat was out of the bag now.

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” Hank’s words took Alex out of his thoughts and he grunted in reply. 

“Please don’t pity me, I got enough it,” he lulled.

“I’m not pitying you. I’m simply stating a fact and the fact is that you didn’t deserve it. No one deserves it but especially you, Alex. You’re an amazing person. You’re funny, humble, caring, and you’re so beautiful, inside and out.”

 _Beautiful_. That was the second time Hank had called him that today. He couldn’t possibly mean it, could he? Alex’s mom said it to him all the time, but his mom was different, this was Hank. Maybe Hank was just trying to make Alex feel better and spoon feeding him compliments was the way to do it.

But Alex didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be told how great he was because he wasn’t. He was no different than any other person on this world, minus his mutant abilities. Alex frankly wasn’t special and when did he start having his own self pitying party?

The car was stopped now and Alex looked to see they were at an ice cream shop but he wasn’t hungry. He didn’t want ice cream, he just wanted to go home and be alone and ride out all the old feelings that started up again. Ice cream wouldn’t make him feel better at all; Alex didn’t know what would at this point.

Hank got out of the car without a word and he came around the side and opened up Alex’s door for him. Hank looked a bit too cheery for Alex’s dismal mood but Alex unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car anyway. It was almost the end of October, who ate ice cream this time of year?

Alex let Hank take his hand as they walked inside but pulled away as he went over to a booth near the door and sat down. He picked at his cuticles as he slumped back in the booth chair, cringing slightly as he felt a part of his shirt stick to the chair. He was definitely going to shower when he got home, whenever that would be.

He heard a squeak from the booth chair and he looked up to see Hank was sitting across from him, a decently portioned brownie sundae in between them.

“If you eat all that, you’ll get sick,” he commented and Hank shrugged.

“Best sundae in all of New York so it’s worth it.” Alex rested his hand on his chin as he watched Hank eat, receiving a laugh from Hank. “Would you like to try it?” Alex opened his mouth to tell Hank no, but Hank already got piece of brownie and ice cream on his spoon and handed it to Alex.

Alex took the spoon out of his hand and forced himself to take the bite. “Oh my god,” he moaned around the spoon before eating. Alex definitely felt a whole lot better; maybe he just needed some comfort food.

“Well?”

“Best sundae I’ve ever had.” 

Hank smiled at that and he pulled out another spoon out of nowhere and continued eating, Alex did as well. 

“Have plans for tomorrow?” Hank asked after a few minutes of silence since they were both very preoccupied with the sundae; Alex was definitely going to have to come back here and get one.

“Nope. Just my usual Sunday: Sleep in, masturbate, and watch movies.” Hank chuckled and shook his head at him. “What? At least I’m open about it.” Alex dipped his spoon in the whipped cream and licked it clean as he held Hank’s gaze.

“Not judging, just glad to see you’re feeling better. You are feeling better, right?” Alex shrugged, not really knowing the answer himself.

“All humor is rooted in pain.” Hank gave him a pained expression and Alex took another bite of the sundae to avoid further explanation.

“I’m all ears, you know,” Hank reached his hand across the table and rested it over Alex’s; his fingers brushed over his knuckles in a soothing manner, Alex didn’t pull away. “You don’t have to tell me any of it but if you need to get it out, I’ll gladly listen.”

“Why?” Alex cursed at himself for blurting it so rudely. And he said it with a mouthful of ice cream too which didn’t help.

Hank shrugged himself this time and ran his freehand through his hair, messing up the flat look that it had. “Because I want to. I want you to see me as a friend, Alex, a confidant even. I’m an outsider to the situation, to your life basically, so if you need to let it out, then let it out.”

“You’re not a therapist.”

“I’m not at all by any means but if you need me to be there for you, I will.” Hank spoke the words like a promise and Alex was taking it into consideration. Hank didn’t know him that well, he was an _outsider_ in regards to his personal life and it wasn’t like Hank was going to tell anyone anyway. Only two weeks and Alex was already telling him his life story, seemed logical. 

“You really want to be so selfless that you hear my sob story of a life?” Hank nodded and a weird feeling formed in Alex’s chest. It was warm, a good warm. It was comforting in a way that Alex had never felt before. “Okay,” he agreed finally, “but not here.”

“Ice cream shops are definitely not appropriate-

“Save it for the honeymoon.” Alex turned his head to the side and saw Charles was now standing right by them, holding an ice cream cone and was smiling warmly. 

“Hey Charles,” Hank greeted, matching his smile. “You here with David?”

Charles nodded. “As well as other guests.” Alex gave him a weird look at that since Charles giggled. “I’m sort of-well I am on a date. A group date-hangout thing. David and I are here with Erik and his children,” he finally got out and Alex gave a slow nod of understanding.

“Moving a little fast, huh?” 

“Alex,” Hank shot him a look. 

“No no, Alex is right. Erik and I are moving things quickly but we just really hit it off, you know? Well of course you two would know, you’re a match made in heaven.” Alex bit on the inside of his cheek to suppress a laugh and Hank’s cheeks got the slightest bit pink. “Congratulations again on the engagement, by the way. We should get lunch again, discuss the whole wedding planning, yeah?”

“Charles-

“We’ll discuss it later, I have to get back now. David’s getting a headache. It was great to see you two,” he gave a small wave before walking away and all Alex could do was shake his head.

“He’s not paying for our wedding,” Hank stated firmly. “Can we even afford one?”

“Well Mr. General Manager,” Alex dipped his spoon once more in the sundae and took a final bite, “we don’t have to worry about that now do we?” Alex wiped his mouth off on the napkin and threw it in the empty bowl. “Ready to blow this ice cream stand?” Hank let out a small laugh and nodded.

***

Alex flopped down on his couch as soon as he got back to his apartment and Hank lifted up his legs and forced him to sit up so Hank could sit next to him. “Do you want anything?” Alex offered and Hank shook his head, holding his gaze. “You really want to do this, huh?” Alex nervously ran a hand through his hair but why was he nervous?

“That’s up to you, Alex. I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Alex gave a nod of understanding and took in a deep breath. “I-I never told anyone this, well I did, but I mean I never went into detail. No one ever asked so I never told,” he started off and he already felt his throat tightening up. “I was nineteen at the time and I was dating them for almost a year at that point.” Hank gave a nod, waiting for him to continue. 

“Things were fine. I thought they were fine at least but I was naive,” he went on. “There had been signs, lots of signs that I just ignored but I thought it was normal, you know? Like all couples have problems.” Alex felt his eyes starting to water and he wasn’t even at the _worst_ part and yet he was already starting to cry. Hank took his hand in his and Alex swallowed down the sob rising in his throat. “There was always one problem though, I didn’t want to have sex, not with them at least.”

“I wasn’t comfortable with doing it at the time. I never felt ready so I told them that and I thought they understood. Thought they would wait till I was comfortable with it but I guess they got too impatient,” Alex sniffled as tears rolled down his face. “They went and slept with someone else and that’s it.”

“Alex,” Hank said softly and he rested his hand on his face, swiping away some tears that fell with his thumb. 

“I just thought they cared, you know? Like if they cared about me they wouldn’t have done that. They would’ve had waited till I was ready but they didn’t and then they tell me that I was being selfish. They were the one that cheated but _I_ was selfish because I wouldn’t have sex with them.” More tears spilled down his face and Alex hated the look of pity written all over Hank’s face. “Please don’t look at me like that, like I’m some sorry excuse for- 

“Sorry excuse for a what?” Hank’s eyes were glistening behind his glasses but Alex didn’t know why he was upset. “Alex, you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn’t do anything wrong, okay? What you choose to do with your body is your business. If you don’t want to have sex, then don’t. It doesn’t make you any less of a person. You don’t need to have sex with someone to show that you care. And if someone can’t accept that, then they don’t deserve you.” 

“I’m nothing special.”

Hank straightened himself up and rested his other hand on Alex’s face, staring at him deeply. “Yes, you are. You’re amazing, Alex. Anyone can see that.”

“You’re just being nice.”

Hank shook his head. “I’m being honest. Don’t ever let someone try to make you think otherwise.” Alex nodded and Hank pulled him into a hug, a tight one. Alex buried his head in the crook of his neck and Hank shifted him so that Alex was nearly in his lap. “I care.” Alex closed his eyes as more tears fell; the words having a strong effect on him and he didn’t know why. Maybe because Hank was the first person to actually tell him that and Alex knew he meant it. 

Alex pulled back and looked Hank in the eyes once more, running a hand through his hair. “I wanted to with you, just so you know. I still want to with you,” he said honestly and Hank gave him a small smile.

“Even if you didn’t, I wouldn’t mind one bit.” Alex was pulled back into a hug and Hank gave him a kiss on his forehead. Alex could stay like this forever, but he knew he couldn’t. Why? Because it wasn’t real and maybe that was what hurt the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhhh I’m probably not gonna continue this and just orphan it instead of delete since some people might want to read it 
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Alex and Hank end up together and yeah :) thanks for reading and sorry!!

**Author's Note:**

> Talk about a Freudian slip!! How will Alex react? Will he agree to helping Hank? Should Hank tell his parents the truth?
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay tuned!!


End file.
